EL NIÑO QUE VIVIO
by maximilian favian prewett
Summary: HARRY PIERDE A LOS QUE AMA Y ALBUS DUMBLEDORE SE VE EN LA NECESIDAD DE QUE UN EXTRAÑO DEBA CONVERTIRSE EN SU GUARDIAN. harry potter y su mundo pertenecen a JKR
1. Chapter 1

EL NIÑO QUE VIVIO

I

Lo único que ve es a un Anciano rebuscando entre los escombro de una casa destruida,

La casa que él se había comprometido a proteger, el hogar de la familia que el mismo condeno

Hay estaba Albus Dumbledore sacando a un infante de las ruinas que una vez fue su hogar luego de ser atacado por el mago tenebroso más cruel de todos los tiempos, el anciano se percata de su presencia y se gira a hablar con él

-veo que acabas de llegar, te daba por muerto- decía el anciano mientras volvía a mirar al infante

-vine tan rápido como pude, acabo de volver al país- responde de forma automática mientras observa las ruinas en las que está parado el viejo –creí que Black los protegía-

-yo también,(suspiro) mande a buscarlo antes de que escape- y luego de las palabras del viejo ambos hombres se quedaron de pie esperando por alguna información; al cabo de unos minutos una mujer apareció, venia tan pálida como un fantasma y con lagrimas en los ojos, el no la conocía personalmente pero sabía muy bien quien era

-que sucede Minerva? - pregunta Albus una vez que esta está a su lado

Pero Minerva no responde de inmediato, su mirada viaja al hombre que acompaña al director del prestigioso colegio británico –quien eres tú? – pregunta de forma seca la mujer

-soy Máximo Blackforrest- responde el hombre sin mayor interés

- es seguro hablar frente a él Albus? – retruca la mujer al director

-no tengo problema que se entere de nada- y luego el viejo mira a la mujer incitándola a que diga todo lo que sabe

-Black esta muerto- dice sin preambulos, ambos hombres abren los ojos como platos, no esperaban eso – fue atacado por cinco o seis mortifagos, dio una buena pelea su escondite quedo reducido a escombros.

-que significa esto Albus?, crei que Black trabajaba para el lord- pregunta con ira contenida Blackforrest mientras sus ojos viajan entre los dos ancianos

-que Black trabajaba para quien tu sabes?, De que me perdí Dumbledore?, de que hablan ustedes dos Potter y Black eran como hermanos- la mujer suelta todo como una metralleta debido a la ira y la incomprensión

El anciano mira al cielo durante unos minutos hasta que el ruido de pisadas le advierte que alguien mas llegaba en ese momento

El anciano baja la vista y se encuentra con la mirada del guarda bosques del colegio, este estaba triste y le costaba hablar, como si creyera que lo regañarían igual que a un niño

-profesor- el semi-gigante espera que lo interrumpan, pero como esto no sucede continua hablando- estuve vigilando la casa muggle como me ordeno, pero no veía a nadie por lo que me acerque a la casa y al comprobar que la puerta estaba abierta entre y hay encontré tres cadáveres- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas del hombre mientras relataba la historia – una mujer delgada, un hombre gordo y un pequeño de no más de un año- en ese momento Hagrid dejo de hablar porque la tristeza lo envolvió por completo, Minerva lo mirada con una mirada cargada de pena, nunca era fácil cuando morían niños, por otro lado Máximo tenía una mirada de terror en el rostro, sabia quienes eran esos muggles y lo que Albus quería hacer con ellos y el pequeño Harry que aun se encontraba en los brazos del director pero el lord no podía saberlo, era imposible el detestaba esa magia. Por lo que cuando su vista viajo al anciano y vio que este estaba tan anonadado como él no supo como debían actuar, no supo que es lo que el futuro le depararía al joven Harry Potter el pequeño que había derrotado a Voldemort y le había devuelto la esperanza y la paz al pueblo británico.

...

Máximo daba vueltas por la oficina del director de Hogarts sin pararse a pensar que ese comportamiento irritaba al viejo director, pero como el también esperaba con ansias las noticias y la información de esas dos personas, no tenia mas remedio que soportar aquel comportamiento compulsivo de su joven invitado

Máximo en ese momento solo podía pensar en tres cosas: la primera en Harry.

luego que volvieron del valle de Godric madame Pomfrey y Hagrid se ofrecieron a cuidar del pequeño en la enfermería del colegio, le habían dado de comer y juntos lo lograban entretener para que este no llorara pero sin importar nada el pequeño era huérfano y sin una familia el muchacho quedaría a merced del ministerio y por lo tanto de igual manera a merced de los mortifagos infiltrados que no dudarían en matarlo a la primera oportunidad que tuvieran, lo cual lo llevaba a pensar en la segunda idea que le quitaba la tranquilidad: que sucedió con Voldemort y quien asesino a la familia muggle de Harry

cuando el llego al valle y vio a Dumbledore y a Harry entre los escombros supo de inmediato que Lily se había sacrificado para proteger a su hijo, pero lo que el no entendía era como Voldemort había sobrevivido si el escudo de amor reflejaba cual ataque asesino hacia su locutor y este sufría la muerte en vez de su víctima, Albus le había dicho que el lord había sobrevivido pero ya no era el lord en sí, era mas una sombra un remanente de su poder sin un cuerpo físico el cual por el momento no era una amenaza directa para el joven Harry.

Otra de las cosas que Blackforrest no entendía era como habían llegado a la conclusión de que Harry sobreviviría y que el director enviaría a este con su familia muggle para reforzar la magia del amor, esa magia era tan antigua que ya nadie la recordaba, salvo el por supuesto y el director, pero el hecho de que no había una marca tenebrosa sobre la casa le daba a entender que no fueron mortifagos los que atacaron a esa pobre familia, alguien mas sabia que Harry tenía un brillante ( o quizás un oscuro) destino, ¿eso significaba que alguien mas había recibido una profecía sobre el joven Potter y lo que eso conllevaba para el mundo mágico? Pero nada de eso lo preocupaba mas que el hecho de obtener información de primera fuente, información de los amigos del matrimonio Potter y así poder saber de una vez por todas que rayos había sucedido realmente esa noche.

En ese momento golpearon a la puerta y un simple "pase" conseguía que Max volviera de entre sus pensamientos y se concentrara en su última preocupación: que información podía tener el señor Lupin para ofrecerles en ese momento.

En cuanto Remus Lupin entro a la habitación Max dejo de sospechar de él. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y su cara tenia la expresión de suplica que uno posee cuando por todos los medios necesarios quiere escapar de la verdad se acerco a grandes sancadas al escritorio del director y lo confronto de manera directa.

-Donde están James y Lily?, en donde están mis amigos?- parecía que habla con ira pero lo que de verdad se oía en su voz era suplica, nada mas que suplica. Albus lo miro un momento como si lo estuviera evaluando y al final soltó la fría verdad

-Están muertos Remus, la verdad es que aun no sabemos que paso- Lupin parecía que iba a entrar en shock pero sus labios se despegaron y formulo una de las preguntas que nadie esperaba

- no saben? Quienes se suponen que son los "no sabemos"?- parecía fuera de sí, como si solo su cuerpo estuviera aun en el despacho pero su cerebro se hubiera ido de vacaciones a Hawái o algo por el estilo , en ese momento Máximo decidió intervenir

-contándote a ti somos cuatro- Remus dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que alguien le hablaba a la espalda y luego de enfocar a su interlocutor lo confronto- cuanto tiempo llevas hay? – Máximo lo mira durante unos segundos y luego responde- desde antes que llegaras, aunque no me sorprende que no me hayas visto no estabas en tu mejor condición- Lupin lo observo durante un momento un segundo quizás y entonces estallo en ira.

-que diablos haces aquí?, se supone que entre tú y Sirius se encargarían de proteger a James a Lily y al pequeño Harry- y nuevamente Lupin entro en un estado de estupefacción y el color abandono por completo su rostro y su voz apena sonaba cuando formulo su pregunta-donde esta Harry?.

Albus miro la escena y decidió que era mejor que él le contara todo, carraspeo para llamar la atención de Lupin y comenzó a explicar todo. Le conto que Harry se encontraba en el castillo siendo atendido por madame Pomfrey y Hagrid y que este se hallaba en buena forma, le conto cómo sospechaban que Sirius había traicionado a James y luego se enteraban que este estaba muerto, también le conto como la hermana de Lily había sido asesinada junto a su familia por magos y que estos no podían ser vinculados a los mortifagos y al final le conto como él y Max sospechaban de los mejores amigos del matrimonio y que ahora que habían hablado con él se daban cuenta que sus sospechas no tenían fundamento y que el ultimo que podía tener alguna información era Peter al cual seguían esperando.

Luego de oír todo eso el licántropo parecía estar en el peor estado posible por lo que ambos hombres no interrumpieron los pensamientos de este y esperaron pacientemente a que volviera hablar lo cual sucedió varios minutos después. Lupin apenas despego los labios y lo que dijo parecía ser lo único que cuadraba en su mente- y si Peter era el guardián en vez de Canuto?- tanto Albus como Max se miraron sin comprender que es lo que hablaba el hombre y fue Max quien rompió el silencio- a que te refieres Lupin? – Remus lo miro y contesto sin dudar – bueno veras, si Sirius creía que sería muy obvio que él, siendo el mejor amigo de James fuera hacer escogido como guardián aumentaría el riesgo al matrimonio habría ideado elegir a alguien que a los ojos del mundo no fuera digno de tal elogio, a alguien que no pareciera la opción obvia y por lo tanto nadie pensaría en preguntarle a esa persona lo cual aumentaría la protección, ¿y si ese alguien fuera Peter?- el silencio inundo la habitación y nuevamente fue Max el primero en hablar- tiene sentido, lo mejor es esconder algo a la vista de todos porque todos lo pasarían por alto, y ya que Peter vieneahora escoltado por Minerva sería fácil sacarnos de cualquier duda-.

En ese momento Minerva Mcgonagall entra a la oficina del director echa una furia mira a los presente y estalla

-ese maldito cobarde es el culpable- busca la mirada del director y estalla contra el – en cuanto le dije que los Potter habían muerto y que tú querías hablar con él comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra y cuando al fin lo acorrale el muy maldito se convirtió en rata y escapo-.

-En rata?, no sabía que el fuera un animago-

-pues lo era Albus, todos eran animagos- responde lupin – en quinto Sirius y James consiguieron convertirse en animales y Peter consiguió que a el también lo convirtieran, lo hicieron para ir a visitarme a la casa de los gritos durante la luna llena-

-bueno, con esto hemos confirmado que el traidor es esa maldita rata, por lo que debemos dar la alerta al ministerio- ahora que Max sabia quien traiciono a los Potter el pequeño Harry volvia a sus pensamientos –pero no creo que debamos dejar a Harry al cuidado del ministerio, sería una presa fácil para todos los mortifagos-

-Y tampoco lo podemos dejar a su suerte en el mundo muggle- razono Minerva

Albus miro el techo de su despacho durante varios minutos, analizando la mejor manera de proseguir en este momento y al final solto un suspiro y comenzó a hablar

-Esta decidido, Harry quedara bajo el cuidado de nosotros cuatro, le cambiaremos su identidad y le diremos al ministerio que el muchacho murió- todos miraron al anciano, era un plan descabellado pero aun asi era la mejor manera de cuidar al chico, luego el viejo carraspeo y siguió hablando- felicidades Blackforrest, acabas de ser padre-


	2. Chapter 2

II

Máximo estaba blanco como la cera, estaba seguro que Dumbledore estaba jugando con él, lo cual era extraño pues el anciano no tenía sentido del humor, y luego de recuperarse de la impresión de ser declarado padre, las palabras por fin abandonaron su boca

-estas bromeando no es así Albus?, es imposible que pueda cuidar a ese niño-

-lo siento Max pero es la opción más obvia- declaro el anciano y antes que Blackforrest lo interrumpiera siguió con su explicación –Remus no puede cuidarlo debido a su condición, a lo cual hay que agregar que su situación económica no es la mejor; además tanto minerva como yo llamaríamos mucho la atención al tener que preocuparnos por un niño a nuestra edad (sin ofender querida), mientras que tu por el contrario estas en la edad perfecta para tener una familia, ¿cuántos años tienes 23-24? Es la edad perfecta, eres heredero de una de las familias mas antiguas de Gran Bretaña y el hecho de haber vivido desde los cinco años en el extranjero es mas que motivo suficiente para que decidieras educar a tu hijo como un ingles devoto a su país a diferencia de lo que tus padres hicieron contigo, además no tienes enemigos en este país y los sangre pura aceptaran tu palabra de forma absoluta a lo cual, no debería recordarte pero lo hare, protegería al muchacho de cualquier mortifago devoto al señor de la oscuridad-

después de escuchar todo eso a Max no le quedo mas opción que aceptar que esa lógica era correcta aunque eso no lo ayudaba a aceptar el hecho de convertirse en padre, pero ocultar a Harry solo serviría si pocas personas sabían de su existencia, por lo que agregar a mas sería contraproducente. Luego de unos minutos este al fin acepto la misión de proteger al joven Potter, decidió que lo mejor sería ocultarlo en el mundo muggle, los sangre pura sabrían porque este no querría ocupar la casa de su familia, y solo se alegrarían del hecho que los Blackforrest hubieran vuelto a Inglaterra y de esa forma evitaría preguntas incomodas. Cuando al fin decidieron donde vivirían Dumbledore y Mcgonagall se encargaron de las protecciones de su casa y Lupin le dijo que el iría siempre que pudiera a ayudarlo con el niño. Habían falsificado los papeles de nacimiento por lo que el ministerio contaría con toda la documentación requerida para autenticar que el muchacho en cuestión era Harry Blackforrest y de esa forma poder proteger al niño que había conseguido derrotar a lord Voldemort parecía una tarea fácil.

…..

Harry ya tenía cinco años y era un chico muy curioso y con una gran imaginación por lo que poseer una casa grande con muchas habitaciones había sido lo mejor para poder explorar y descubrir los secretos de su padre, un padre que era muy reservado aunque el sabia lo especial que era puesto que su padre era un mago y uno muy poderoso. Desde que tenía memoria su padre lo había cuidado, el no tenia madre ni amigos por lo que él cumplía también esos roles.

Una vez al año para su cumpleaños dos personas venían siempre a visitarlo, una era muy grande y respondía al nombre de Hagrid era genial estar con el porqué a pesar que era un adulto siempre jugaban como si ambos tuvieran la misma edad, él le contaba historias del colegio que un día lo recibiría ¡Hogarts!, le contaba historia sobre Albus Dumbledore el director del colegio y el mago blanco mas poderoso con vida en el mundo, le contaba historias sobre el bosque prohibido y las extrañas criaturas que en el habitaban y por sobre todo le contaba historias sobre su madre, y las aventuras que ella vivió y lo mucho que destacaba como bruja, Harry jamás la había conocido, su padre no tenía ni una sola fotografía de ella, y la única prueba de su existencia era que Harry poseía los mismos ojos verde esmeralda que parecían brillar en las cuencas de sus ojos.

La otra persona que siempre iba respondía al nombre de Remus era una persona muy inteligente y le contaba las historias mas entretenidas que jamás hubiera escuchado, al parecer él y sus amigos eran algo así como unos busca problema y siempre se metían con todos (incluso profesores) pero como eran todos magos talentosos casi siempre se libraban de los castigos, habían sido como una leyenda en eso de las bromas y también habían sido jugadores de quiddich de gran talento por lo que sus nombres aun eran recordados en los pasillos de la escuela. Luego de haber escuchado la historia de Remus (sobre la guerra de comida contra los elfos domésticos) su padre entro en la habitación seguido de un pastel de cumpleaños que parecía flotar aunque en realidad era llevado por Luke su elfo domestico, este dejo el pastel sobre la mesa y los cuatro se acercaron para que Harry cortara el pastel, luego que los cuatro tenían los estómagos llenos Harry decidió comenzar su ronda de preguntas, siempre las hacía cuando había visitas porque de esta manera su padre no fingía no escucharlo.

-papá por qué no tenemos fotografías de mamá?- los tres hombres miraron al pequeño y luego entre ellos hasta que Max decidió contestar –a tu madre no le gustaban las fotografías, ese es el motivo hijo- el muchacho frunció el seño, ese tipo de respuesta jamás lo convencían –por qué celebramos mi cumpleaños hoy? yo nací el 5 de agosto- y antes de que cualquier adulto pudiera responder estallo con la pregunta que lo carcomía desde hace un tiempo – papá por qué parece que no envejecieras?- tanto Remus como Hagrid se miraron de reojo y esperaron con nerviosismo la respuesta de Max, porque sabían que él jamás le contaría la verdad, por lo menos no aún.

-eres muy joven para saber esas respuestas Harry- su voz no era autoritaria pero aun así se podría decir que sus palabras sonaban tajantes, Harry lo miro y estallo con una nueva pregunta –cuando seré lo suficiente mayor para oír las respuestas? –

- once años, cuando tengas once-

-Papá falta mucho todavía, ¿puede ser un poco antes?-

Max miro a Lupin y vio como este tenía una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, estaba seguro, era una batalla perdida – ocho, y no estoy dispuesto a bajar más- vio como los ojos de Harry se iluminaron –pero escúchame bien Harry, todas las preguntas incluidas las de tu madre serán respondidas cuando cumplas ocho años y si no estás de acuerdo- dijo cuando vio como su hijo estaba dispuesto a replicar- podría responderlas cuando cumplas once ¿te quedo claro?-

-si papá como el agua- luego se levanto y miro a Hagrid –vamos a mi habitación Hagrid tengo unos juguetes geniales- y dicho eso comenzó a correr escaleras arriba siendo perseguido por el semi-gigante

-es un chico listo, me recuerda mucho a James-

-pues entonces debió ser horrible para sus padres tratar con el-

….


	3. Chapter 3

III

Una semana después de su cumpleaños la vida de Harry había vuelto a la normalidad, solo veía un par de horas al día a su padre puesto que el trabajaba en casa y la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba en su estudio y el único que lo acompañaba era luke, el elfo domestico, pero a pesar que a Harry le agradaba estar con luke él no era el mejor compañero de juegos debido a que luke como buen elfo no tomaba la iniciativa en nada el solo obedecía órdenes y si él creía que la orden ya había sido cumplida había que volver a ordenarle, lo cual no parecía ser la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo. Al día siguiente en la mañana luego de desayunar Harry se dirigió a la biblioteca de la casa, era una biblioteca enorme si se consideraba que solo era de una colección privada, los estantes estaban ordenados de tal forma que parecían formar un decágono, estos median tres metros de alto por dos de ancho y estaban tallados hermosamente aunque Harry sabía que no era un tallado normal hecho por un carpintero cualquiera, no, era un tallado mágico el cual no permitía sacar ningún libro sin que antes la persona no fuera autorizada a hacerlo. En el centro de la sala había dos sillones enfrentados uno contra otro y en el medio de estos se encontraba una pequeña repisa se un metro de alto en el cual se encontraba la colección privada de Harry, este había aprendido a leer un año antes, su padre le había dicho que era indispensable poseer una habilidad como esa y el como buen hijo había aprendido muy rápido a lo cual su padre en parte para incentivarlo le compro una colección de cuentos de hadas tanto del mundo mágico como del mundo muggle así fue como se encontraba leyendo uno de sus viejos clásicos cuando su padre entro a la habitación se sentó frente a él y comenzó a hablar

-Harry he estado pensando que ya es hora que comiences a socializar más y a la vez quiero que comiences a desarrollar tus reflejos y tu espíritu de lucha y para lograr ese objetivo he decidido que comiences a entrenar en el arte del combate-

Harry separo los ojos del libro de cuentos y miro extrañado a su padre, era muy joven para aprender magia el lo tenía más que claro, ni siquiera tenía aun una varita pero ahí se encontraba su padre hablando de enseñarle a luchar y toda la estupefacción se convirtió en asombro e intriga por saber con que arte mágica comenzaría su práctica, se aclaro la garganta e hizo la pregunta mas importante de su vida –cuando iremos a comprar mi varita?- Harry no cavia en la felicidad que poseía en ese momento pero todo rastro de ésta fue borrada por la mirada de su padre, una mirada de incomprensión total –para que diablos quieres una varita hijo?- el muchacho perdió todo rastro de la sonrisa que poseía pero luego se recompuso tan rápido como le fue posible, era obvio, su padre lo estaba molestando, sino como era posible aprender magia sin varita, él sabía que la varita era el canalizador para el poder mágico y muy pocos magos en el mundo podían hacer magia sin este instrumento que era tan útil e indispensable para un mago como lo era el oxigeno mismo para la vida, pero la mirada de su padre aun era de desconcierto por lo que decidió seguir con el tema hasta que este se diera por vencido con su broma y se tomara las cosas de manera seria al fin – sabes muy bien que la magia no es posible sin un catalizador y ese catalizador es la varita mágica- estaba seguro que esta era la respuesta que su padre deseaba y no pudo evitar enojarse cuando éste comenzó a reír de forma descontrolada – así que piensas que te enseñare magia?, por qué diablos piensas que hare eso?-

-me dijiste que me enseñarías a luchar, que creías que pensaría?-

-aaaaah, lo que yo te dije es que aprenderías artes de combate, no? Yo me refería a artes marciales muggles, específicamente a karate-

- y de que me serviría aprender karate?- Harry estaba furioso,¿para qué lo emocionaba si luego lo desilusionaría?, estaba claro algunas veces su padre era un idiota

-Harry Harry, creo que estamos frente a un mal entendido, si me dejas explicar te darás cuenta de lo útil que pueden llegar a ser las artes marciales muggles para un mago bien entrenado- Max espero a que su hijo dijera algo, pero como éste aun estaba enfurruñado siguió con su explicación – hijo tienes que saber que en términos de lucha existen tres tipos de combate A) combate a larga distancia, B) combate a media distancia y C) combate a corta distancia- en ese momento Max vio como su hijo se acomodaba en el sillón y ponía toda su atención a trabajar –la gran mayoría de los magos, diría el 99,9% de estos son especialistas en dos de las tres categorías que te acabo de mencionar. Me podrías decir cuáles de estas son? – Max guardo silencio esperando la respuesta de su hijo pero a pesar de lo mucho que Harry se concentro no pudo responder correctamente por lo que Max continuo lo que parecía ser un monologo bastante producido –la respuesta e distancia larga y media, todo esto no es al azar hijo y te lo explicare ahora para que lo tengas claro, para catalogar un ataque como de larga distancia este debe de ser lanzado a mas de veinte metros y uno de media distancia cubre entre los dos y los diecinueve metros, estos son los mas comunes por una simple y llana razón: las varitas. Al usar varitas para canalizar su poder los magos hemos adquirido una debilidad fatal, nos hemos vuelto increíblemente débiles frente a ataques a corta distancia y si alguien nos quita o nos impide usar las varitas quedamos a merced de esa persona- Max podía ver como su hijo adquiría la mirada de una persona a la cual una gran verdad se le mostraba y como esta verdad definía por completo su ser –así que durante mis viajes, luego de terminar la escuela, lo primero que hice fue buscar una forma de borrar esa debilidad de mi ser y la respuesta la encontré en las artes marciales muggles, este arte de combate no solo me permitía luchar si es que me quitaban la varita sino que también me permitía usar la varita en situaciones que comúnmente no podría…-

-a que te refieres con que no podías usar la varita?- Harry no pudo evitar preguntar ante tal revelación le parecía imposible el creer que la varita fuera inútil en algún momento, pero la sonrisa que su padre le dedico le indico que este le explicaría todo con mayor detalle

-veras Harry un mago para utilizar la varita mágica está obligado a estirar el brazo a lo cual muchos brujos lo estiran a más no poder, este hecho es el punto débil del que te hablaba, es ahí cuando un mago queda totalmente expuesto, la explicación para esta debilidad es el posicionamiento físico. El posicionamiento físico es como uno se para al realizar una actividad, por ejemplo a la hora de batirse a un duelo las instrucciones que yo te daría serian las siguientes: ponerse de lado con la mano que sostiene la varita siempre por delante, ambos pies siempre fijos al suelo y la mano libre detrás de tu espalda para que esta no fuera dañada durante la contienda, esta es la posición estándar para un duelo debido a que un mago primerizo necesita estar en una buena posición para poder canalizar la magia, Pero a medida que un mago va recibiendo entrenamiento sus movimientos pueden ser mas fluidos y menos ortodoxos hasta el punto de poder lanzar hechizos en posiciones que normalmente no podría, sin embargo como te he dicho antes por mucho que un mago entrene seguirá poseyendo la debilidad latente de utilizar una varita, seguirá siendo un inútil al luchar a corta distancia y al no poder ejercer control sobre el terreno estará en clara desventaja. Las artes marciales muggles evitan esos problemas porque al entrenarte en técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo tu posicionamiento físico es mas versátil y como te dije antes puedes luchar aun sin tener en tu poder una varita y si eres un luchador experimentado puedes usar la varita junto a tu arte marcial, uniendo ambos puedes usar hechizos sin tener que estirar tu brazo y exponerte de sobremanera.

Obviamente hay magos y brujas que pueden usar hechizos sin estirar sus brazos pero esto solo es posible debido a un duro entrenamiento que sufre la persona para lograr semejante habilidad el cual puede durar años, pero con el entrenamiento muggle evitaríamos que desarrollaras semejante debilidad que tengo que admitir es muy difícil de borrar-

Harry no podía creer lo que oía no podía creer que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de la debilidad latente de usar una varita mágica pero hay estaba su padre explicándole con paciencia el error que los magos habían cometido durante siglos y la forma de corregirlo. Luego de unos minutos de asimilarlo todo decidió aceptar como verdadero el argumento de su padre por lo que la conversación siguió su rumbo

-papá serás tu quien me enseñe karate?-

-no hijo, lo siento pero no puedo-

-pero por qué no? Tú sabes artes marciales ¿por qué no me entrenas tú?

Max no podría evitar todas esas preguntas su hijo era demasiado curioso y nunca se detenía hasta estar completamente satisfecho con las respuestas que le entregaban –cuando uno empieza en las artes marciales lo mas recomendable es tener un compañero que este al mismo nivel de habilidad, si eso es posible, de esa forma la habilidad y experiencia del individuo consigue crecer de forma segura y firme. Además te dije que quería que socializaras mas y estar rodeado de niños de tu edad será lo mejor para ti.

-ya veo, ¿y donde entrenaría entonces?-

-hay una escuela de karate a un par de cuadras de aquí, de ahí se me ocurrió la idea de que aprendieras karate, si lo deseas podemos ir ahora-

Harry estaba emocionado era la oportunidad de conocer a otros niños y aprender una habilidad que según su padre sería indispensable si quería ser un buen mago. No cabía duda el aceptaba el desafío


	4. Chapter 4

_**HARRY POTTER PERTENECE A JKR **_

IV

Harry ya estaba preparado para salir, solo le tomo quince minutos arreglarse con su usual tenida muggle, llevaba puesto unos jeans de color azul, una camiseta de color negro de un grupo musical muggle llamado IRON MAIDEN y una camisa abierta de color verde oscuro la cual hacia juego con sus zapatillas, pero a pesar de estar muy emocionado su padre se tardo más de lo necesario.

Cuando Max al fin estuvo listo Harry estaba a un pelo de explotar de frustración, ¿para qué lo emocionaba si después lo haría esperar?, estaba seguro a su padre le encantaba sacarlo de quicio, era su pasatiempo ¿sino que otra razón podría haber?

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la susodicha academia, eran solo tres cuadras (manzanas) desde su casa pero a Harry se le hizo eterno, estaba muy feliz, al fin conocería a otros niños de su edad, por una vez estaría rodeado de personas como él, ya no estaría rodeado solo de adultos, para Harry era una oportunidad única y eso comenzó a asustarlo ¿Cómo haría para tratar con otros? Su padre nunca le enseño nada sobre la interacción con los demás, ¿de qué hablaría? ¿Qué podría tener él en común con otros niños? Y con estas preguntas rondándole en la mente su emoción y felicidad se convirtió en recelo. Pero ya era tarde para sus sospechas puesto que su padre se detenía frente a un edificio de dos pisos y luego de contemplarlo por unos segundos se oyó la voz de Max.

-bueno Harry hemos llegado, esta es la academia de karate, aunque está se encuentra en el piso de arriba en el de abajo solo hay un gimnasio- y dicho eso Max tomo unas escaleras que se encontraban a un costado del edificio y comenzó a subir por ellas, al final de las escaleras habia una puerta de madera la cual separaba a Harry de los karatecas y con toda la desconfianza que lo invadía tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro.

La sala de estar era bastante sencilla, las paredes y el techo eran de color blanco, dentro solo habían dos sofás de tres personas de color azul y una palmera de plástico, frente a Harry había un mesón que era atendido por una rubia que no dejaba de limarse las uñas, a la derecha del mesón había un marco de puerta vacio, esa debía ser la verdadera entrada a la academia pensó Harry.

-buenas tardes, ¿en que los puedo ayudar?- Harry se demoro un poco en comprender que la rubia les hablaba a ellos, y es que la mujer hablaba sin quitar la mirada de la "extenuante" tarea que realizaba con sus garras

-buenas tardes he venido a matricular a mi hijo en su academia- La mujer aparto la mirada de sus manos y por primera vez la dirigió a padre e hijo, luego de mirarlos detenidamente volvió a hablar

–su hijo dice-

-eso es correcto señorita- la mujer alzo una ceja como si algo no le cuadrara pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, luego la mujer se ofreció a llevar al muchacho frente al sensei y mientras caminaban no encontró nada mejor que interrogar al niño

-no crees que tu padre es muy joven?, de hecho pensé que era tu hermano- Harry la miro de reojo odiaba a la gente que hablaba de los demás por la espalda, lo sacaba de quicio pero se hizo el desentendido no tenía ganas de empezar una bronca por lo que la rubia siguió su perorata mas para sí misma que para Harry –eso es lo que pasa con los jóvenes de hoy comienzan su vida sexual tan precoces, ¿me pregunto que clase de crianza le entregaron tus abuelos o como tu madre sufrió en su embarazo adolecente?- eso era el colmo nadie hablaba de su madre de esa manera, Harry estaba a punto de explotar y entonces se dio cuenta que las estupideces de esa mujer no eran mas que fantasías hechas por una mala primera impresión y sabia la forma correcta de acallar a esa mujer y que no volviera a hablar ese tema nunca mas.

-señora mi padre tiene veintiocho años y yo tengo cinco por lo que es imposible que yo sea un niño de padres adolecentes y le agradecería que no hablara mas de mi madre, por favor respete su memoria- y dicho eso se alejo de la arpía dejándola parada en el lugar como si alguien la abofeteara, aunque así se sentía la mujer luego de que un crio de cinco años le enseñara que el no poder controlar su lengua le pasaría la cuenta cada vez que se relacionara con otros.

Luego de presentarse ante el sensei a Harry le hicieron tomar asiento con otros dos niños y una niña, tenían que esperar una exhibición que se haría para los nuevos integrantes y sus familias por lo cual les habían dicho que ocuparan el tiempo para conocerse unos a otros. Harry sabiendo que la primera impresión muchas veces era fundamental no sabía cómo abordar el tema pero por suerte los muchachos ahí presentes si sabían.

-hola mi nombre es Oliver Castle y el es mi primo John, nosotros vivimos a unas casas de este lugar y hemos decidido averiguar qué tan genial puede ser el karate- al hablar el muchacho se podía notar la soberbia en su voz pero a Harry eso le paso por alto a él le habían enseñado a no hacerse de la primera impresión su única impresión y él como buena persona le daría una oportunidad, sin embargo, esta quedo por completo eliminada al oír como hablaban de la muchacha presente –por nuestras venas corre la sangre de lores a diferencia de esa pobretona- y apuntando con la cabeza se dirigió a la muchacha presente.

La chica tenía el cabello de color castaño claro y los ojos de color miel, tenía una piel blanca que se notaba recibía con frecuencia los rayos del sol era en general una chica sana pero lo que demostraba que no era de buena cuna era su ropa. La ropa de la niña era bastante vieja estaba descolorida por todo el uso dado y parecían ser un par de tallas más grande de lo que la chica normalmente usaría pero lo que a Harry le llamaba la atención era que la chica era muy tímida al punto de ser sumisa durante toda la conversación ella casi no se atrevía a levantar su cara, no se atrevía a mirar a nadie a los ojos y por la actitud que los otros tomaban hacia ella se notaba que desde que la conocieron no habían hecho mas que instigarla. Harry sabia que muchas personas eran como aquellos chicos, ellos vivían de un apellido o conexiones de un pasado ya olvidado, para Harry era común que los magos de sangre pura tuvieran esa actitud al menos eso le habia dicho su padre pero jamás pensó que en el mundo muggle esa misma situación también existiera, eso demostraba que la idiotez y los prejuicios no discriminaba. Luego de oír a los idiotas durante unos pocos segundos mas Harry decidió ponerlos en su lugar

-un gusto conocerlos soy Harry Blackforrest- la actitud de Harry era tranquila aunque por dentro hervía de rabia

-qué clase de apellido es ese?- ambos idiotas se miraron entre si y luego soltaron una risita era obvio que para ellos era un apellido ridículo pero para Harry era una buena señal ahora él podía hacer su jugada

-es un apellido de una noble casa rastreable a mas de mil años, somos de las familias mas antiguas del reino unido y por nuestras venas corre la sangre de los reyes, creí que siendo descendientes de lores lo sabrían pero se nota que no son mas que una familia que cayó en desgracia y ahora vive de su pasado porque no tienen un futuro- ambos Castle se pusieron blancos como la cera, era obvio que su locutor los había insultado con la mayor elegancia y eso demostraba que estaba enseñado en la mejor etiqueta la cual solo era accesible para alguien de una alta posición. Luego de ese enfrentamiento Harry dirigió su atención a la única niña presente la cual aun no levantaba la cabeza, parecía estar muy concentrada en sus pies por lo que Harry se acerco lo mas que pudo a ella y comenzó las presentaciones

-hola soy Harry Blackforrest – pero a pesar de la presentación la muchacha no le dirigía la palabra por lo que Harry siguió presionando -¿y tú eres?

-s soy Karen Rogers- la muchacha no parecía feliz que alguien quisiera hablar con ella, estaba incomoda como si la sola presencia de Harry la molestase de sobremanera, Harry pensó que su ataque a los idiotas le había hecho parecer aun mas idiota a los ojos de la muchacha, eso era algo que Harry arreglaría de inmediato

-un placer conocerte Karen Rogers, y dime que te trae a esta academia de karate

-papá quería que conociera a otros niños- luego de responder su cara tomo un color rojizo, era obvio le avergonzaba hablar de eso frente a un extraño

-que coincidencia mi padre también me inscribió con la esperanza que conociera a otros niños aunque también quería que aprendiera a luchar-

-y para que quiere que luches?, es que alguien te molesta?- la niña parecía realmente preocupada por el chico que en ese momento miraba, el muchacho de pelo negro y ojos verdes que se veía tan normal pero que irradiaba cierto aire de nobleza.

Harry comprendió que lo que se reflejaba en los ojos de Karen era preocupación por lo que decidió atajar esto lo antes posible – no, nadie me molesta ,lo que sucede…..- en ese momento su conversación fue interrumpida por uno de los estudiante de karate que les pedía que fueran al salón contiguo a presenciar la exhibición.

El salón era bastante grande, tenia lo que parecía ser un cuadrilátero hecho de colchonetas lo cual amortiguaba los golpes contra el piso pensó Harry, no tenia bancas o sillas en ninguna parte y en cada pared había colgada una pancarta escrita en japonés que Harry no podía leer, al frente de ellos se encontraban los padres de los nuevos reclutas. Harry pudo reconocer a Max, éste hablaba con un hombre de entrado los treinta que parecía estar quedando calvo pero que poseía una sonrisa muy bondadosa, desde la distancia Harry podía ver que era un buen hombre, al lado de ellos se encontraba una familia numerosa, todos poseían una mirada cargada de orgullo por lo que supuso que sería la familia Castle. A la izquierda de Harry estaban sentados los discípulos antiguos del dojo y a la derecha de éste se encontraba el sensei acompañado de otras dos personas. El sensei se paro llamo la atención de todos y con unas palabras dio inicio a la exhibición.

La exhibición era fantástica, comenzaron con peleas de los más jóvenes lo cuales apenas podían pelear hasta llegar a los cinturones negros los cuales peleaban con fuerza y velocidad, era súper excitante, y Harry creyó comprender porque su padre fue cautivado por las artes marciales muggle, éstas eran muy llamativas y competitivas y él ya deseaba poder luchar así pero cuando oyó lo que el sensei decía el temor lo invadió

-bueno ahora como saben el karate puede hacer mucho daño y hay que entrenar mucho por lo que no todos lo eligen como un deporte- en ese momento el sensei hablaba hacia los padres que se encontraban al frente de los chicos- pero yo quiero comprobar si estos niños tienen de verdad la actitud correcta y el talento por lo que lucharan con mis discípulos mas jóvenes, ustedes como padres tienen algún problema- al no oír una negativa por parte de los adultos los combates comenzaron. Tanto Oliver como John fueron derrotados en un instante y llego el turno de Karen para luchar.

La muchacha tiritaba mientras estaba de pie, el sensei se acerco y le pidió que subiera a la colchoneta pero esta se negó era obvio que estaba muerta de miedo, el sensei volvió a insistir de manera mucho mas cruda esta vez y al ver que ella estaba a punto de llorar Harry decidió intervenir

-ella tiene miedo yo luchare en su lugar –

-estás seguro? Tendrás dos combates-

-si estoy seguro, solo solo déjeme hablar con mi padre antes- al sensei le llamo la atención la petición del niño pero igual se la concedió. Harry se acerco a su padre y lo llamo con la mano a lo cual Max respondió, una vez alejado de todos Max inicio la conversación

-así que te haces el héroe, no hijo- Max tenía una sonrisa como si todo le hiciera mucha gracia

-no es gracioso papá, viste como estaba ella no podía dejarla sola y ahora no se que hare-

-como que no sabes? Tienes que luchar Harry es tu obligación-

-me darán una paliza yo no se karate –

-no necesitas saber karate para ganar- la mirada de de Harry valía muchas bromas pero Max decidió que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo –veras Harry esto es una prueba, y tu estas obligado a superarla al menos ya has superado la mitad y con respecto al karate tu oponente no es un experto solo tiene un año de entrenamiento y si tú que quieres jugar al quiddich en el colegio no tiene reflejos para superar un par de puñetazos mucho menos podrás ser el buscador de tu casa-

-y que quieres que haga? Que vuele en mi escoba-

-quiero que tus reflejos entren en acción y luego veras que tu instinto tomara el control y todo saldrá bien, Harry confía en mí todo saldrá bien-

Harry suspiro se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al centro del cuadrilátero veía como los "gemelos Castle" se reían de él pero a Harry eso no le importaba solo tenía su concentración en su adversario y decidió enfrentarlo tal como le había dicho su padre.

Cuando comenzó el combate todos se sorprendieron todos excepto Max, Harry conseguía evadir todos los puñetazos y patadas que le enviaban y al cabo de unos minutos de evadir a su oponente Harry comenzó a atacar, Max sabia que eran los ojos de Harry los que permitían eso, durante los minutos que evadió sus ojos detectaban cada movimiento de su oponente, lo registraban y ahora los usaba en su contra con lo que Harry consiguió ganar su pelea. El sensei decidió ignorar la segunda pelea y con eso dio por finalizada la exhibición.

Cuando Harry se retiraba a donde se encontraba su padre el sensei lo llamo –felicitaciones por haber ganado señor Blackforrest, fue una excelente pelea y espero con ansias que comience su entrenamiento- Harry lo miro y le dio un simple "si" para luego volver a irse en dirección de su padre. Cuando llego a donde estaba Max se percato que a su lado estaba el hombre calvo y al lado del hombre estaba Karen

-te presento al señor Rogers es el padre de Karen- Max hizo las presentaciones y luego de conversar con los Rogers ambos decidieron volver a casa, a mitad de camino Harry hablo

-no quiero ir a esa academia papá, el sensei es un idiota-

-por qué dices eso Harry?, a mi me pareció un buen hombre-

-un buen hombre? Estaba obligando a Karen a luchar, si yo no hubiera intervenido la hubieran lastimado-

-exacto, él quería saber si alguno de ustedes se atrevería a defenderla y tú lo hiciste-

-y por qué haría algo como eso?-

-el karate es peligroso, algunos solo lo aprenden para poder lastimar a los demás, pero con esa prueba tú le demostraste que no le darías un mal uso, además el sensei se acerco al padre de Karen cuando todo termino y le pidió disculpas por su comportamiento y le dijo que sería para él un orgullo entrenar a su hija-

Harry no lo podía creer todo había sido una prueba, eso lo alegraba de sobremanera y entonces recordó algo mas –Karen seguirá asistiendo a la academia?-

-por qué quieres saber?-

-asistirá si o no?- a Harry no le agradaban las bromas de su padre nunca entendía ese sentido del humor que el poseía

-si, el señor Rogers dijo que enviaría con frecuencia a Karen a la academia-

Harry estaba seguro que Karen sería su primera amiga y siempre que pudiera la defendería, eso era lo que hacían los amigos se protegían unos a otros


	5. Chapter 5

V

Harry no podía estar más feliz, era la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que había tenido hasta entonces, su cumpleaños número ocho había sido fabuloso.

Ese día al fin había convencido a su padre que le dejara invitar a Karen a celebrar con él, esa fue la tarea mas difícil que había tenido que hacer y luego de rogarle durante semanas Max acepto.

Harry y Karen no solo eran amigos por el karate sino que además eran compañeros en el colegio, Max había convencido a Harry que fuera a una escuela muggle hasta que le llegara la carta de Hogwarts y ya que Harry siempre estaba solo en la casa (su padre no cuenta como compañía porque siempre esta encerrado en su despacho trabajando) no vio ningún problema en asistir a una escuela.

Allí él al fin había logrado hacer amigos, eran cinco busca problemas contando a Harry y Karen, a ellos se les había unido Jessica una chica afroamericana la cual era muy buena en matemáticas, Richard un hijo de irlandeses que habían emigrado a Inglaterra por el trabajo de su padre y Oscar un rubio que a pesar de tener solo ocho años ya era un rompecorazones. Los cinco pasaban más tiempo en la oficina del director que en las aulas de clases, aunque siempre se lograban zafar de los castigos porque se dejaban atrapar en las bromas y travesuras mas inocentes y jamás se exponían en las travesuras que se considerarían para una expulsión, como por ejemplo la destrucción del generador eléctrico que alimentaba la escuela, el cual destruyeron solo para poder asistir a una demostración aérea de parte de la real fuerza aérea de su majestad. A los chicos no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea pero como era el último día de clases del año y a Harry le fascinaban los aviones decidieron que sería su regalo adelantado de cumpleaños porque a diferencia de Karen a quien Harry veía todo el año a los demás solo los veía en época escolar.

Harry y Karen pasaban todo el verano haciendo travesuras las cuales siempre las hacían y planeaban en casa del señor Rogers porque Max había dicho que era muy peligroso que una muggle diera vueltas por una casa de magos la cual contaba con artefactos y libros que delatarían al mundo sobre la existencia de la magia (como si un elfo domestico que desaparece y aparece a su antojo por toda la casa no lo hiciera) pero ese año el día en que su padre celebraba el cumpleaños número ocho de su hijo la celebración contaría con la presencia de Karen. Para la ocasión Max había tenido que esconder todas las fotografías de su casa ya que estas eran mágicas y la gente se movía lo cual llamaría mucho la atención de una muggle, además le había dado instrucciones precisas a Luke, el elfo domestico, de que se mantuviera escondido durante toda la celebración o hasta que Max lo llamara, Max también se había visto en la necesidad de bloquear todas las habitaciones que contaran con artefactos mágicos, como por ejemplo su estudio y la biblioteca, ya que Harry podría tentarse de mostrarle esos lugares a Karen. Por otro lado Max se vio en la necesidad de escribirle a Remus y Hagrid (los invitados comunes de esta fiesta) instrucciones específicas sobre protocolo por la inminente participación de Karen la amiga de su hijo.

Al fin el 31 de julio había llegado y la fiesta comenzó, como Max anticipo lo primero que Harry hizo al llegar con su amiga fue tomarla de la mano y mostrarle toda la casa, le mostro su habitación, su sala de juegos e intento mostrarle la biblioteca pero como esta estaba bloqueada con magia no pudo. Unos minutos después que Karen llegara Remus y Hagrid aparecieron con sus respectivos regalos, cabe decir que Hagrid no entendió el mensaje de dejar la magia de lado porque trajo un libro sobre el cuidado de los unicornios y las propiedades mágicas de su pelo y cuerno, además de un puñado de pelo de este animal también trajo una perorata de quince minutos de cómo él vio un unicornio la primera vez que paseo por el bosque de Hogwarts. La historia había sido bastante divertida (Hagrid corriendo detrás de un unicornio hasta perderse en el bosque y regresando pasado el toque de queda ganándose el castigo de volver al mismo bosque) pero a pesar de que a Harry parecía entretenerle la historia a Karen parecía carcomerle la duda, ella estaba segura que los unicornios eran animales fantásticos que no existían en el mundo y hay había un hombre que juraba haber visto uno y que además le había regalado a su mejor amigo un libro sobre ese tema lo cual ella no lograba entender. Luego de la historia de Hagrid fue el turno de Remus de entregar su regalo, para sorpresa de Harry el regalo era una cámara fotográfica muggle la cual estaba lista para sacar fotografías y que Harry comenzó estrenándola en ese mismo momento, le saco una fotografía a cada uno de los presentes y luego subió acompañado de Karen a su alcoba a guardar su cámara. La fiesta fue mas normal de lo usual, el semi-gigante conto varias historias sobre Lily, la madre de Harry, las cuales no poseían ningún detalle sobre magia, Harry supuso que tanto su padre como Remus habían hablado con Hagrid cuando éste y Karen subieron a guardar la cámara, las historias de Remus sobre los merodeadores fueron mejores y a Karen le fascinaron por la similitud que esos chicos poseían con el grupo que conformaban ella y Harry, luego de partir el pastel tanto Remus como Hagrid se retiraron alegando que al día siguiente tenían que trabajar con lo cual se dio por terminada la fiesta, Max se ofreció en ir a dejarlos a la puerta de su casa con lo que los dos amigos al fin pudieron conversar sin la presencia de los adultos

-oye Harry, ¿no se supone que tu cumpleaños es el cinco de agosto?- Karen llevaba horas con esa duda no entendía porque lo celebraban en esa fecha.

-no sabes cuantas veces que me he preguntado lo mismo, pero papá siempre ha celebrado mi cumpleaños en esta fecha, quizás tiene algo que ver con mamá, no lo sé- Harry parecía triste a los ojos de Karen lo cual a ella eso le molestaba, estaba acostumbrada al chico listo y feliz, al muchacho que poseía una confianza que ella no poseía pero que admiraba enormemente, le molestaba que él estuviera así pero lo que mas le molestaba es que ella no sabía cómo ayudarlo, no sabía que decirle a Harry en ese momento por lo que su mirada comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, estaba en la sala de estar, ésta era maravillosa, era elegante pero a pesar de que era la primera vez que estaba ahí de inmediato se percato que algo faltaba

-Harry, ¿por qué no hay fotografías aquí?-Harry comprendió que su padre había ocultado las fotos mágicas por lo que decidió mentirle a su amiga

-a mamá no le gustaban las fotografías, o por lo menos eso es lo que me ha dicho mi padre, él nunca habla de ella, creo que eso lo entristece- hubo una pausa que duro varios segundos luego Harry siguió hablando –todo lo que se de mi madre me lo ha contado Hagrid, el es el guardabosques del colegio al cual mi madre asistía y creo que ella y Hagrid siempre se llevaron bien- Karen se quedo en silencio era la primera vez que Harry hablaba de su madre, eso era lo único que él y ella compartían, ninguno tenía una madre a su lado, luego de unos segundos bastante incómodos ella decidió cambiar el tema de conversación

- ese Hagrid esta chalado, creer en unicornios ¿no es de locos?-

-¿acaso usted no cree en eso señorita?- Max el padre de Harry entraba en ese momento en la habitación y al oír a Karen no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca y al oír la pregunta Karen se había puesto roja como un tomate a lo cual Max decidió pasar todo por alto

-verá señorita Rogers, lo que sucede con Hagrid es que el no ha perdido su curiosidad e imaginación, él aun cree en animales de cuentos de hadas pero que sean animales de cuentos de hadas no significa que no existan solo significa que nadie ha encontrado uno- Karen no comprendió que es lo que el señor Blackforrest quería decirle, pero al ver la sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de Harry supuso que su amigo si lo había comprendido, por lo que luego le preguntaría que había sido todo eso.

….

Harry iba bastante feliz en el asiento trasero del taxi, como Karen vivía bastante lejos y su padre no podría ir a buscarla (y aunque pudiera no hubiera encontrado nunca la casa gracias a los escudos mágicos) ellos se ofrecieron a ir a dejarla, los tres salieron de casa y caminaron varias cuadras hasta que Max llamo un taxi y los tres partieron rumbo a la residencia Rogers, Harry y Karen siguieron conversando sobre las historias que escucharon, sobre todo las de Remus, por un extraño motivo que Harry no comprendía a Karen no parecían agradarle las historias de Hagrid y sus animales mágicos pero decidió pasar eso por alto, ya tendrían tiempo de conversar sobre eso. El taxi se detuvo en frente de la casa de Karen y luego de pagar, los tres se bajaron del taxi y se dirigieron a la bella casa blanca de dos pisos que resaltaba de enorme manera frente a las demás de colores oscuros, tocaron el timbre y esperaron, a los segundos un hombre de sonrisa amigable y con una prominente calva apareció en el umbral de la puerta

-querido Máximo al fin traes a mi hija-

-lo siento Rogers, nos costo tomar un taxi-

Luego de negarse a entrar a tomar una taza de té Max y Harry se despidieron de los Rogers, caminaron un par de cuadras y luego se metieron a un callejón oscuro donde Harry tomo el brazo de su padre y desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en la sala de la mansión Blackforrest, Harry se separo de su padre y se disponía a irse a su habitación cuando la voz de este lo detuvo

-Harry no te vayas aun, tenemos que hablar- y ante la mirada de su hijo la cual solo tenía desconcierto siguió hablando –has cumplido ocho años Harry y yo soy un hombre de palabra-

…..

Como podía ser tan idiota, su padre le había prometido respuestas a los ocho años y el embriagado en la felicidad de tener a su mejor amiga a su lado lo había olvidado por completo. Pero hay estaba su padre dispuesto a hablar y el no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, acepto de inmediato la propuesta de su padre y se dirigió al sillón mas cercano, se sentó y espero a que su padre ocupara el sillón frente a él y mientras Max se acercaba la vista de Harry comenzó a deambular por la sala, quizás era por el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento pero comenzó a percatarse de detalles a los cuales nunca había puesto atención, las fotografías habían vuelto a su lugar sobre la chimenea, supuso que fue Luke el causante de eso, pero nunca se había percatado de todas las fotografías que habían hay, en todas estaba él, hay estaban retratados todos los años de su vida desde su primer año hasta la fiesta de esa misma noche donde se veía a los tres adultos sentados en los sillones(Hagrid sentado en el sofá) y los dos niños sentados en el suelo escuchando a Remus y sus divertidas ocurrencias, se percato que todos sus cumpleaños estaban retratados y sospecho que Max había puesto un encantamiento o algo parecido para que ese hecho fuera posible. También se percato que el lugar era mas ostentoso de lo que se había dado cuenta, todos esos años viviendo en esa abundancia y solo ahora se percataba de eso, todo parecía gritar elegancia y supuso que eso era lo se esperaría de unos magos de linaje distinguido, cuando al fin Max tomo asiento frente a él toda la concentración de Harry se enfoco en las palabras de Max

-hijo todo lo que diré te parecerá muy confuso, se que tienes muchas preguntas, yo no tengo todas las respuestas pero quizás sea mejor que yo te cuente todo lo que pueda y luego preguntes lo que no hayas entendido- Harry no entendía la actitud de su padre pero como estaba serio acepto los términos de este

- tu nombre es Harry James Potter eres hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans y quedaste huérfano luego de que tus padres fueran asesinados por Lord Voldemort el mago oscuro mas peligroso y malvado de nuestra era- Max se percato que Harry parecía estar en shock y decidió detenerse durante unos minutos, luego de lo que parecieron diez minutos Harry hablo

-papá eso es imposible tenemos el mismo color de pelo y de piel, incluso dicen que nos parecemos- Harry se negaba a aceptar la verdad que su padre le planteaba

-solo es una coincidencia mi color de pelo y piel, y la verdad es que tampoco somos tan parecidos tú y yo-

-entonces, ¿no eres mi padre?- la voz de Harry estaba cargada de dolor, como si decir eso en voz alta fuera lo mas horrible que le pasara en la vida

-es cierto que no soy quien te ha dado la vida pero eso no significa que no sea tu padre-

-pero acabas e decir….-

-sé lo que dije Harry, pero yo he estado contigo los últimos siete años de tu vida y seguiré a tu lado hasta el día de mi muerte, creo que me he ganado el derecho de ser tu padre- al oír eso los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lagrimas, Max no sabía si eran lagrimas de felicidad o de frustración, pero como Harry no se paro y se fue, decidió tomarlo como algo bueno

-yo era el encargado de proteger a tus padres- Max siguió con la historia supuso que eso sería lo mejor – en un principio íbamos a ser dos personas yo y Sirius Black tu padrino. Pero Black pensó que era demasiado obvio que él como mejor amigo de tu padre fuera el encargado de su encantamiento fidelius, convenció a tus padres de darle ese honor a otra persona. Tus padres decidieron darle ese honor a Peter Pettigrew, pero el era un traidor, un servidor del lord y este le revelo su paradero y fue el causante de su muerte- Max se detuvo era el momento de que Harry comenzara a preguntar

-¿por qué ese lord quería asesinar a mis padres?-

-él no quería asesinar a tus padres, él quería acabar con tu vida-

-conmigo, ¿por qué quería acabar conmigo?- Harry estaba indignado, por culpa de ese idiota es que él no había conocido a su madre

-no te lo puedo decir Harry, jure que no lo haría hasta el momento indicado y este no lo es- Harry estaba dispuesto a replicar pero la mirada de Max lo contuvo, por lo que siguió con las otras preguntas

-¿qué tan cobarde era ese Black para no querer ser el protector de mi familia?-

-no era un cobarde Harry, el pensó con lógica, creyó que nadie sospecharía que Peter era el guardián por lo cual todos lo perseguirían a él, el seria la carnada, el sacrificio para que tú y tu familia pudieran vivir- al oír eso Harry se sentía como un idiota y antes de decir cualquier cosa Max siguió hablando

-Black murió como un héroe, seis mortifagos lo encararon y el lucho con uñas y dientes para poder salir en búsqueda de tu padre. Yo también pensé que él era el traidor hasta que supe de su muerte. luego de eso comenzamos a buscar al verdadero traidor- en ese momento Harry despertó de su ensimismamiento

-¿a qué te refieres con que "comenzaron"?, eso suena a manada-

-Albus Dumbledore, es el hombre que luchaba abiertamente contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos, tus padres eran miembros activos de su organización y fue él quien me pidió que me hiciera cargo de tu familia- era mucha información para Harry pero eso no lo detuvo en su afán por saber "su" verdad

-al fin lograron atrapar al traidor, así supieron que era Pettigrew- no era una pregunta era una afirmación Harry estaba completamente seguro que ese maldito había recibido su castigo, pero Max mato esa seguridad

-te equivocas Harry, no pudimos atraparlo, el maldito escapo- y antes de que Harry lo interrumpiera siguió hablando –resulto que Pettigrew era un animago sin licencia y al no saber eso logro confundir, convertirse y escapar de Minerva-

-¿quién es esa Minerva de la que hablas?-

-es la subdirectora de Hogwarts, es una maga de gran talento, poderosa y una de tus cuatro protectores-

-¿cuatro protectores?-

-así es, Minerva, Albus, Remus y yo somos tus protectores Harry, Remus era amigo de tu padre y nos conto que James, Sirius y Peter se habían hecho animagos en quinto año además de otros secretos que resultaron ser muy útiles para desarrollar tu protección- luego de toda esa información Harry ya no deseaba saber mas sobre su terrible pasado y giro su atención a preguntas mas mundanas

-¿de verdad tengo los ojos de mi madre o también era mentira?

-Harry de verdad tienes los ojos de tu madre aunque tengo que admitir que eres un calco de tu padre, sinembargo tú aun no usas anteojos- a Harry eso le sorprendió

-¿a qué te refieres con que aun no uso anteojos?-

-cuando te enseñe a leer me percate que te costaba enfocar las letras por lo que use magia para hacerte un examen médico y comprobé que necesitas anteojos, así que utilice un hechizo muy útil en ti, el cual me permite mejorar tu vista por un periodo considerable de tiempo, pero que tengo repetir constantemente para que los efectos sean prolongados-

-el examen médico que me haces en mi cumpleaños- Harry no podía creer que Max usara magia en el constantemente

-Harry, yo daría cualquier cosa por tener los ojos de mi madre, por verme al espejo todas las mañanas y creer que los ojos que ahí se reflejan son los de ella y no los míos, creí que a ti también te gustaría eso, creí que odiarías que tan hermosos ojos se ocultaran detrás de unos vidrios sin vida- esa respuesta sorprendió a Harry pero a la vez lo alegro, sabía que Max había perdido a su madre cuando era un niño y comprendió a la perfección el sentimiento de querer que su madre aun estuviera con él aunque fuera algo tan tonto como el reflejo de unos ojos en un espejo

-¿te puedo hacer un par de preguntas más?-

-solo un par Harry-

-¿aun puedo decirte papá?-

-esa es decisión tuya, yo igual te presentare como mi hijo y te tratare como tal- los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lagrimas y en ese momento Max se percato que eran de gratitud, pero eso no impidió que el siguiera con sus preguntas

-papá, ¿por qué no envejeces?, en cada fotografía que apareces estas igual, como si el tiempo no te tocara- ante la sorpresa de Harry su padre sonrió

-aun no es momento que sepas eso hijo, pero te prometo que cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad dejare de tratarte como un niño, y te contare todo lo que quieras saber- la respuesta no pareció alegrar mucho a Harry pero Max ya se había acostumbrado a sus caras largas.

Harry decidió que ya había aprendido mucho por un día y estaba dispuesto a retirarse a su habitación cuando la voz de su padre lo detuvo

-Harry, lord Voldemort no ha muerto, está vivo aunque no sé porque, el volverá para ponerle fin a tu vida- Harry se había olvidado por completo de ese sujeto y ahora que su padre le informaba la terrible verdad solo podía tener miedo

-se que tienes miedo pero hay algo que puedes hacer- los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos –comenzaras tus estudios mágicos, estudiaras las materias para las cuales no necesitas varitas, estas son: pociones, herbología, astronomía e historia de la magia y cuando cumplas diez comenzaras a hacer magia practica aquí en casa y estudiaras los ramos restantes que son: defensa contra las artes oscuras,encantamientos y transformaciones, además cuando logres terminar todos tus estudios comenzaras a practicar los ramos optativos, te enseñare en casa todo lo que pueda para que cuando te vayas a Hogwarts puedas defenderte-

-¿crees que no estaré seguro en el colegio?-

-lo único que sé es que no estaré ahí para protegerte y créeme no hay nada peor para un padre que el no poder proteger a sus hijos-

Y con ese pensamiento Harry se retiro a su habitación, tenía miedo lo cual era normal después de escuchar todo eso, pero también se sentía seguro al saber que cuando su padre no estuviera con él igual el podría defenderse, igual podría luchar.

_**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, les aviso no actualizare hasta que consiga los 13 review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_VI _**

Harry no podría estar mas feliz, al fin había cumplido sus diez años y eso significaba que ese día su padre le compraría su primera varita mágica. No había sido fácil el camino del estudio, durante los últimos dos años se había esforzado al máximo en cumplir las expectativas de su padre entorno a los estudios mágicos y obviamente estos no podían menoscabar las actividades muggles que Harry se había comprometido a seguir hasta que cumpliera los once años, pero a pesar que parecía imposible vivir estas dos vidas Harry lo había conseguido solo con esfuerzo.

Sus estudios mágicos resultaron ser una especie de hobby y trabajo de tiempo completo todo a la vez, a Harry le fascinaron en gran medida por el nuevo mundo que estos le mostraban a sus ojos, pero como todo en la vida uno es bueno en algo y debe esforzarse en lo demás, las materias de historia de la magia y pociones resultaron ser las mas complicadas para Harry, HDLM por ser una materia con demasiados detalles sin importancia a los ojos de Harry le había complicado de sobremanera porque casi toda giraba entorno a las guerras que el mundo mágico había vivido, era como si los magos no pudieran estar en paz con ellos mismos o sus semejantes, muggles, duendes, gigantes, vampiros todos a los ojos de los magos eran enemigos en potencia o por lo menos así era como Harry lo percibía en los libros de historia, supuso que cosas como esas eran las que incentivaban ideas retrogradas como la pureza de sangre y las llamadas guerras de linaje mágico las cuales solo eran un llamado a la destrucción. Sin embargo no todo fue destrucción y baños de sangre también se hablaba de los tratados de paz, los descubrimientos y adelantos mágicos que habían cambiado el curso de la historia.

La otra materia que causaba en Harry largas horas de trabajo era pociones, este era un ramo fascinante en el que uno debía ser muy meticulosos, calculador, debía ser paciente y ordenado, (además era la única materia de estudios, hasta el momento, que el muchacho consideraba enteramente como mágica), lamentablemente Harry parecía que carecía de estas cualidades al menos en periodos largos de tiempo, había comprobado que no podía hacer pociones de mas de tres días de preparación porque perdía la paciencia y tampoco podía estudiar pociones todos los días porque esto le arruinaba el humor, por otro lado pociones era la materia que menos avances había tenido hasta ahora, solo durante la mañana de su cumpleaños había terminado la poción crecedora de cabello la cual era la más difícil del segundo año escolar y con la cual los profesores evaluaban el desempeño de los alumnos en esa materia.

Por otro lado herbologia y astronomía habían resultado fáciles de aprender. Para herbología solo tenía que leer los libros de la materia y una vez al mes su padre le traía una planta extraña y peligrosa con la cual Harry debía demostrar lo aprendido en sus estudios lo cual le resultaba entretenido y estimulante.

Astronomía era distinta en muchas formas, a diferencia de los conocimientos mágicos que Harry adquiría de las demás materias astronomía no parecía tener ningún significado para Harry en lo referente a magia, no tenía ningún valor para él el estar mirando el cielo durante horas exponiéndose al frio en invierno, Harry en otra situación no le interesaría astronomía, pero a pesar que los astros no le entregaban armas mágicas le entregaban uno de los sentimientos mas importantes de su vida, le daban paz y recuerdos e incluso le daban lo que podría ser amor, lo unían a su padre en mas de una forma.

Max durante la primera clase sobre los astros hablo con él:

-astronomía es mi materia favorita Harry, en Durmstrang no la teníamos en la malla curricular por lo que la estudiaba por mi cuenta- la mirada de Max era de nostalgia pero no era a Harry a quien miraba sino al cielo mismo

-¿y qué tiene de especial esta materia, padre?- el muchacho hizo la pregunta no por menos preciar el estudio de los astros sino mas bien para saber porque su padre estaba nostálgico

-era el ramo favorito de mi madre, durante tres años salíamos al techo y mi madre me enseñaba las constelaciones y demás, fue así hasta el día de su muerte- Harry vio como una lagrima resbalaba sobre el rostro de su padre.

Luego de ese día Harry comenzó a esforzarse bastante en astronomía hasta el punto que esta materia dejo de costarle trabajo, comenzó a ser una parte mas de su ser lo cual lo unió mas a su padre, Max le contaba historias sobre su niñez en Alemania, sobre lo feliz que era con su madre pero como era obvio todas estas giraban hasta el día de la muerte de la madre de Max cuando este tenía siete años.

Harry sentía que el con sus estudios lastimaba a su padre al recordarle a una persona que el realmente amaba y que no volvería a ver y un día se armo de valor y se lo pregunto de forma directa

-papá, ¿te entristece mucho el estudiar astronomía conmigo?, ¿si quieres puedo estudiar solo de ahora en adelante?- Harry creía que eso sería lo mejor, pero la sonrisa que su padre le dedicaba lo sorprendió

-¿qué sucede Harry, no te molestara mi presencia o si?-

-no es eso papá, es solo que pienso que quizás te molesta el recordar….-

-es verdad que me entristezco al recordar Harry, pero ahora también tengo nuevos recuerdos muchacho, en la vida uno no puede detenerse, siempre, escúchame bien Harry, siempre uno debe seguir caminando hacia adelante jamás debes detenerte o mirar atras, sin importar que, uno debe seguir con su vida no solo por ti sino que también por los que amas- luego de oír eso Harry se quedo mirando el cielo durante varios minutos pensando en su madre , estaba seguro que ella lo amaba más que a cualquier otra persona sobre la faz de la tierra y en ese momento decidió convertirse en un hombre que la enorgullecería.

Para el cumpleaños número diez de Harry este estaba en el nivel de cuarto año en los ramos de astronomía y herbología, HDLM estaba en el nivel de los de tercer año y solo pociones había quedado rezagado al nivel de segundo año (aunque ese día había conseguido terminar los contenidos de segundo y por fin podría estudiar los de tercero), pero nada de eso fue un problema para su padre el cual se sentía orgulloso del hijo que adopto, y sentándose frente a él cruzo sus manos y comenzó a hablar.

-Harry estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y como hoy al fin superaste pociones ya es hora que estudies los ramos optativos- la cara de Harry se lleno de felicidad, al fin podría estudiar todo lo que Hogwarts le podía ofrecer –comenzaras tus estudios la próxima semana, debes adecuar tu horario para que puedas incluir runas antiguas, aritmancia y cuidado de criaturas mágicas, no veo la necesidad que estudies ni adivinación ni estudios muggles, la primera porque no tengo idea como hare para enseñarte a ver el futuro (La verdad es que en Durmstrang no tenemos ese ramo) y estudios muggles no lo veo necesario porque llevas años de encubierto en su mundo. Además no te olvides que debes comenzar a estudiar defensa contra las artes oscuras, transformaciones y encantamientos…- Harry no espero a que su padre continuara y lo interrumpió

-papá me llevaras hoy a comprar mi varita verdad?- Max sonrió, simplemente no pudo evitarlo

-si muchacho, hoy iremos después de comer-

...

* * *

...

Acababan de salir de Gringotts y para Harry era el lugar mas hermoso y terrorífico que había visto en toda su vida, por fuera el banco era majestuoso (marmól, columnas, etc) pero bajando del primer nivel era mas parecido a una mina abandonada que aun banco, aunque Harry debía aceptar que le encantaban los viajes en el carrito (estaba seguro que era adicto a la adrenalina) y no podía evitar sorprenderse ante la gran cantidad de oro que había en la bóveda de los Blackforrest además de artefactos que parecían tener cientos de años. Luego de salir del banco padre e hijo se dirigieron de manera directa a Ollivanders, la tienda mas prestigiosa de Gran Bretaña en la fabricación y venta de varitas mágicas, Harry no podía evitar el sentirse emocionado pero max lo llevo a un lado de la calle, un callejón y comenzó a hablar

-escúchame bien Harry Ollivander no puede saber que eres un Potter, por lo que utilizare magia para cambiar tu apariencia, no me mires así muchacho el sujeto tiene la mejor memoria del mundo y como te dije hace mucho eres el fiel retrato de James solo que tu no usas anteojos por lo que se percataría de inmediato de quien eres- a Harry eso no le agrado pero ya que quería su varita no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar los términos, además había escuchado de parte de Remus que a él lo habían dado por muerto (esto era para protegerlo de los mortifagos), por lo que creía comprender porque su padre no quería que nadie supiera que él era Harry Potter el muchacho que había vencido a lord Voldemort.

Una vez dentro de la tienda y luego de modificarle el color y el corte de cabello ademas de su altura, Harry no podía dejar de observar los estantes repletos de cajas con varitas, había miles sino mas de este utensilio mágico tan importante e indispensable para un mago, por lo que no podía comprender como lograría encontrar la varita perfecta para él en ese caos y mientras miraba las cajas un hombre de avanzada edad se acerco a ellos sin que Harry se percatara de su presencia

-buen día caballeros, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?- Harry dio un respingo al oír la voz del hombre por su espalda, el sujeto podía haberlo asesinado y él ni siquiera se hubiera percatado de eso lo cual lo enfureció mucho

-buen día señor Ollivander, mi nombre es Franklin Thomas y mi hijo a cumplido once años, por lo que ya sabe en que nos puede ayudar- la respuesta pareció molestar al anciano pero este se recupero de inmediato de la impresión, al contrario de Harry que recién se percataba que su padre también había cambiado su apariencia para no ser reconocido, Max no llevaba su cabello de su usual color negro sino que este era rubio ceniza igual al color que llevaba Harry en ese momento, su piel blanca ahora estaba dorada como si se bronceara todos los días varias horas al día, también era mas alto, de su usual metro ochenta parecía que había crecido a los dos metros y el detalle mas llamativo era que usaba anteojos(Harry no tenía idea de donde los había sacado).

Luego de las presentaciones Ollivander comenzó a mostrarle todas las varitas, cada vez que Harry tomaba una varita el anciano se la quitaba y le entregaba otra pero parecía que ninguna estaba hecha para el muchacho, luego de varias horas el viejo saco una varita de un estante apartado de los demás se la acerco a Harry y una vez que este la tomo salieron chispas de colores de su punta, el anciano abrió sus ojos como platos, un detalle que no escapo a la mirada astuta de padre e hijo

-¿Por qué esa expresión señor?- Max hablaba con calma pero comenzó a dirigir su mano al bolsillo donde estaba guardada su propia varita

- lo que sucede señor Thomas es que esta varita es muy especial, es la varita gemela de quien-usted-sabe- ahora era la mirada de Max la que adoptaba una expresión extraña una mezcla de extrañeza y regocijo

-¡vaya!, supongo que mi hijo está destinado a grandes cosas-

Luego de pagar las varitas Harry y Max se aparecieron de inmediato en la mansión, Harry no estaba muy seguro de que es lo que había pasado pero si comprendía que era malo

-¿papá que fue eso?, ¿Por qué tengo la varita de Voldemort?-

-hijo no tienes la varita del Lord, tienes una varita gemela, es muy difícil que alguien logre hacer varitas que compartan características, es…. Muy extraño-

-¿y eso significa….?-

-significa que tu y él están conectados, pero no sé cómo- a Harry esas respuestas no lo dejaron satisfecho pero conocía demasiado bien a su padre como para intentar sacarle información, por ahora debería esperar hasta que el mismo consiguiera las respuestas que lo evadían


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Harry estaba a tres días de partir a Hogwarts y sus amigos del colegio no encontraron nada mejor que salir a dar un último paseo ya que sería la última vez que estarían todos juntos. Karen y Jessica irían juntas a un colegio para niñas el cual era dirigido por una orden de religiosas, Richard iría a un colegio mixto en el centro de Londres y Oscar se iría a vivir a los Estados Unidos por el trabajo de sus padres por lo que para todos este era un paseo especial, su último verano como equipo. Habían decidido ir al zoo, este era bastante grande con muchas tiendas de comida por lo que parecía la opción mas divertida aunque Harry sospechaba que Karen había convencido a los demás a ir a un lugar que era especialmente del agrado de él. La hora de reunión era a las once de la mañana y comenzaron yendo al café oasis a tomar desayuno, luego fueron a visitar a los pingüinos y a continuación las aves tropicales, Harry y los muchachos querían ir a ver a los insectos pero las chicas se negaron rotundamente y por mas que le rogaron simplemente tuvieron que desistir ante su negativa. Después fueron a sacar fotografías a los monos y los leones, luego se dieron una vuelta por la exhibición andina, ya llegada la tarde las chicas decidieron ir al acuario el cual se encontraba frente a la casa de los reptiles con lo cual Harry se disculpo y decidió ir a su lugar preferido en todo el zoo, el serpentario.

Este lugar era por mucho su lugar favorito por dos simples razones la primera porque ahí descubrió su magia y la segunda porque hay vivía su amiga Doris. Doris era una boa constrictor que Harry conoció cuando tenía seis años, era la primera vez que visitaba un zoo y por una extraña razón se había sentido llamado por el serpentario, una vez dentro se dirigió de forma directa al terrario de una boa y luego de estar varios minutos viéndola dormir le hablo:

-vaya creí que las serpientes serian mas entretenidas- luego de sus palabras la boa se movió, levanto la cabeza y para sorpresa de Harry le contesto

-si estuvieras todo el día encerrado también lo dedicarías a dormir muchacho-

-¿puedes hablar?, ¿eso significa que eres una serpiente mágica?- la boa movió la cabeza de lado y luego siguió con la conversación

-creo que el único mágico aquí eres tu niño-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-se refiere que a posees un talento mágico latente hijo- Harry no se había percatado que su padre estaba a su lado, estaba seguro que hace unos segundos estaba solo

-¿papá te apareciste?-

-claro que me aparecí, no tenía idea de de donde estabas- Harry se sintió culpable al oír eso, pero luego se percato de un detalle maravilloso

-¿tú también entiendes a la serpiente?-

-si Harry también la entiendo- Harry reflexiono unos segundos y continuo hablando

-¿eso significa que todos los magos hablan con las víboras?-

-no Harry, de hecho es una habilidad bastante extraña, en mi familia solo algunos han nacido con ella-

-ha claro, y yo la herede de ti- una sonrisa burlona apareció en la cara de su padre

-es bastante improbable que sea así Harry- el muchacho no comprendía a que se refería con eso pero le resto importancia, el era su hijo era obvio que la había heredado de su padre, luego de eso dirigió su mirada a la serpiente nuevamente

-¿Cuál es tu nombre boa?- la serpiente volvió a mirarlo unos segundos antes de contestar

-no tengo nombre, digo ¿Por qué debería tenerlo?-

-vaya eso es deprimente- Harry se quedo en silencio meditando bajo la mirada atenta de su padre y la víbora -¡Doris!- exclamo de repente el muchacho a lo cual varias personas que transitaban por allí se volvieron al escucharlo -ese será tu nombre de ahora en adelante y para que no estés tan sola yo siempre te visitare- la víbora lo miro y le dedico lo que parecía ser una sonrisa

-me alegraría mucho que eso sucediera niño- después de eso se dedicaron a hablar durante bastante tiempo, hablaban de cosas sin importancia y mundanas pero que hacia feliz a ambos, después de lo que parecieron horas Max llamo a Harry para que se marcharan, este se despidió de su nueva amiga y juntos salieron de nuevo al ajetreado Londres. Luego de llegar a casa Max llamo la atención de Harry

- Harry quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso hoy- el muchacho simplemente miro a su padre y espero pacientemente a sus palabras

- la habilidad de hablar con las serpientes se llama pársel y es de hecho una prueba fehaciente de que eres un mago – al oír eso en el rostro de Harry se formo una gran sonrisa, por lo que su padre dudo si debía seguir hablando pero decidió que sería lo mejor para él por lo que continuo con su explicación –pero para el mundo mágico es un sinónimo de magia oscura y magos oscuros, no te digo esto para que te asustes hijo, pero es necesario que lo sepas para que no te lleves sorpresas desagradables por su uso- la sonrisa que Harry poseía en ese momento se borro de inmediato siendo reemplazada por una mueca de incomprensión

-¿pero por que es magia oscura? ¿Acaso nosotros…..?-

-no hijo, no somos magos oscuros, es solo que las personas se asustan de lo que no comprenden, el pársel no es una habilidad que se pueda aprender se nace con ella y es ese hecho lo que asusta a los demás- a Harry no le agrado saber eso pero confiaba en lo que decía su padre y la verdad es que también le agradaba hablar con Doris.

Luego de varios años visitando a su amiga Doris Harry creyó que lo correcto sería visitarla antes de su inminente partida hacia Hogwarts, la serpiente siempre estaba sola por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería decirle adiós en persona para que esta no creyera que Harry la abandonaba, después de recorrer el mismo camino que recorría desde los seis años se encontró con su escurridiza amiga

-hola Doris, ¿Cómo has estado?- al oír la voz de Harry la serpiente tomo de inmediato una pose de alerta

-no me quejo muchacho, ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?-

-es que acaso no puedo visitar a una amiga-

-no te hagas el gracioso niño, nunca vienes tan seguido es normal que me sorprenda-

- si, sobre eso, he venido a despedirme, en un par de días me voy a Hogwarts y creí que lo mejor sería avisarte con anticipación- al oír eso la boa parecía adoptar una expresión de tristeza, o al menos así lo percibió Harry

-eso me entristece muchacho, no será lo mismo sin ti esta prisión-

-no digas eso Doris, te vendré a visitar durante las vacaciones-

-preferiría irme de aquí, ser libre aunque sea por un tiempo, no sé, quizás morir en libertad- al oír eso a Harry lo inundo una gran tristeza, ella era su amiga y el no podía hacer nada por ella, en ese momento un pensamiento rondo por su cabeza, "como desearía que su amiga fuera libre", luego de pensar eso, el vidrio que separaba a Harry de Doris simplemente desapareció, ambos se quedaron un momento mirándose el uno al otro y luego de eso Doris le dedico una sonrisa

-gracias muchacho, eres un buen niño, adios Harry- dicho eso la serpiente comenzó su rápida huida seguida de los gritos de los visitantes del zoo pues una serpiente de cinco metros asustaría a cualquiera. A los minutos de la huida de Doris cuatro muchachos aparecieron en el serpentario los cuales parecían bastante asustados, lo cual a Harry le hizo bastante gracia

-que sucede amigos, ¿es que vieron un fantasma?-

- no es momento para bromas Harry- a Karen le molesto bastante la falta de tacto del muchacho – ¿es que

no viste a la serpiente que salía de aquí? todos los empleados del zoo salieron en su búsqueda-

-tranquila, Doris estará bien- los cuatro se quedaron mirando la sonrisa que poseía Harry en ese momento y la cual el muchacho no parecía querer disolver

...

* * *

...

Harry se encontraba en la entrada de la estación Kings Cross acompañado de su padre el cual encontraba todo el nerviosismo de su hijo bastante gracioso, Harry estaba de pie sin atreverse a entran a la estación con un carrito portaequipaje lleno, este contenía un baúl y una lechuza blanca (regalo de Hagrid) a la cual había bautizado como Hedwing, la cual no paraba de ulular exigiéndole a su dueño que avanzara. Luego de unos minutos de risa por parte de Max este decidió que ya era hora que avanzaran, Max iba con su disfraz acostumbrado cabello rubio ceniza, piel dorada por el sol, anteojos. Harry sabía que su padre no quería ser reconocido porque si alguien se enteraba que era él el protector de Harry Potter los enemigos no se detendrían hasta matar al muchacho que él había decidido adoptar, el anonimato y la desconfianza eran la primera línea de protección por lo menos desde que habían decidido devolverle la vida a Harry Potter.

Max y Harry avanzaron por la estación hasta llegar a la entrada del andén 9 ¾, una vez de pie hay Harry le dirigió una mirada a su padre

-supongo que la pared es intangible ¿no?-

-eso espero porque si no te dolerá el golpe Harry-

Una vez que Harry oyó la broma de su padre su mente quedo en blanco (como odiaba ese sentido del humor), y su miedo desapareció por completo, tomo con fuerza el carrito y corrió hasta la entrada y sin cerrar los ojos la traspaso. Fue una suerte que no cerrara los ojos porque al otro lado de la pared una chica pelirroja estaba parada por lo cual Harry tuvo que detener el carro con brusquedad, detrás de él sintió como alguien se detenía

-buenos reflejos Harry, casi atropellas a esa niña-

Luego de oír la voz de un adulto la niña se giro y al ver el carro se salió del camino con un salto, en ese momento una mujer baja, pelirroja y de ojos marrones se les acerco

-Ginny querida salte del camino, casi haces que ese joven te atropelle- sin querer Harry se quedo viendo a las mujeres hablando y una vez que la mujer mayor se percato le dirigió una sonrisa

-jovencito disculpe a mi hija, aunque debo decirle que usted también está en el camino- una vez que Harry oyó eso se sonrojo y se quito de la entrada al andén, una vez que se alejo se percato que la niña lo seguía mirando lo cual comenzó a incomodarlo, un hecho que su padre no paso por alto

-vaya Harry, he de suponer un flechado a primera vista- una sonrisa burlona se poso en el rostro de Max y una mirada irritada en los ojos de Harry

-no comiences quieres- Harry siguió avanzando hacia el tren que acababa de llegar mientras oía un "amargado" de parte de los labios de su padre lo cual logro sacarle una sonrisa.

Como el tren acababa de llegar los alumnos aun no podían subir con lo cual Harry se paro al lado de un pilar a esperar la autorización, a los pocos minutos una familia de pelirrojos se puso a su lado y el que parecía ser el menor de ellos le dirigió la palabra

-hola soy Ron, ¿también es tu primer año?-

-sí, es mi primer año y por cierto mi nombre es Harry- ambos niños se pusieron a conversar durante unos minutos sobre los ramos a estudiar, y luego la conversación giro a un ámbito mas personal

- ¿el es tu padre Harry?- Harry siguiendo la vista de Ron se percato que miraba a Max y recordando las instrucciones que este le había dado en casa lo negó

- no, yo soy huérfano, el es mi guardián- Harry no podía arriesgarse a que alguien supiera la identidad de su padre por lo menos no aun

- yo…lo siento….-

-no te preocupes, no podías saber- en ese instante los hermanos de Ron se acercaron a presentarse y a Harry le llamo enormemente la atención el hecho que fueran gemelos

-hola hermanito no nos presentas a tu amigo- Ron les dirigió una mala mirada, aunque Harry no supo por que

-está bien nosotros nos presentaremos entonces- el muchacho se dirigió hacia Harry –hola soy George Weasley y el es mi hermano Fred- Harry los miro y luego inclino su cabeza (esa era la forma de saludo en el mundo mágico de acuerdo a las clases de etiqueta impartida por Max)

-hola soy Harry Potter un placer en conocerlos- una vez dicho eso Harry pensó que había sido una mala idea, los gemelos y Ron abrieron los ojos como platos y se quedaron mudos, solo George pareció que volvía en si

-se supone que estás muerto,…digo todo el mundo mágico cree que moriste- Harry lo miro directo a los ojos y luego le sonrió

-si, a mí también me sorprendió el estar vivo- Harry vio como a los tres se les parecía formar una sonrisa ante su broma, lo que de cierta manera lo relajo. En ese momento el resto de los Weasley se les unió con lo cual Harry se sintió un poco intimidado

- chicos no molesten a su hermano y a su amigo- la mujer que hablaba era la misma que estaba con la pequeña pelirroja que había conocido cuando entro al andén y Harry supuso que sería la madre de los chicos

-hola muchacho, nos volvemos a encontrar- la mujer por segunda vez le dedico una sonrisa – no nos presentamos antes, soy Molly Weasley la madre de estos guapos pelirrojos, este es mi hijo Percy y mi hija Ginny a la que conociste con anterioridad- Harry les respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza y al llegar a la pequeña Ginny se percato que esta lo seguía mirando con una curiosidad fascinante como si él tuviera tres cabezas o algo parecido

- hola señora Weasley es un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Harry Potter- el muchacho pudo ver la misma mirada que le habían dirigido los gemelos unos segundos antes y sospecho que todos a los que se presentara lo mirarían de la misma forma. Por suerte Max entro en acción

-señor Potter puedo hablar con usted- a Harry le causo gracia el hecho que lo tratara como si fuera de la realeza, pero era obvio ese movimiento pues un guardián mágico era un equivalente de un mayordomo en el mundo muggle. Luego de disculparse con los Weasley Harry se alejo un poco para poder conversar en privado con su padre

-¿qué sucede papá?-

-nada es solo que te vi un poco nervioso ante tantas miradas- Max exhibía otra de sus sonrisas burlonas, pero el muchacho le agradeció mentalmente el haberlo sacado de esa situación incómoda. Antes de partir hacia el tren Max le dedico unas últimas palabras

- hijo antes de que te vayas tengo que darte una advertencia, como has visto la comunidad mágica en su totalidad cree que tu estas muerto, pero ahora que se sabrá abiertamente que Dumbledore te escondió para protegerte algunos magos intentaran lastimarte, esto se debe a que si tu estas vivo significaría que Voldemort también lo está a lo cual cualquier mortifago devoto para probarse ante su señor intentara tomar tu vida. La advertencia es la siguiente, Harry no seas confiado escoge a tus amigos con cuidado porque no todos se acercaran a ti con buenas intenciones- luego de oír eso Harry se subió al expreso con cierta duda e incertidumbre, jamás en toda su vida había estado tan expuesto como en ese momento, pero no podía escapar de su destino ni de sus enemigos y el cómo sus padres se enfrentaría a cualquiera con la frente en alto


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Una vez que Harry se encontraba en el expreso no tuvo problemas en encontrar un compartimiento vacio, después de todo recién les habían autorizado el subir al tren. Acomodo su baúl sobre la rejilla portaequipajes y a Hedwing su lechuza a su lado y de inmediato su vista se dirigió a la plataforma del andén, desde el tren se podía ver a todas las familias que concurrían a dejar a sus hijos, algunas familias eran bastante numerosas (como los Weasley) y otras parecían ser que contaban solo de hijo único (una tendencia casi siempre aplicada en los sangre pura) pero lo que a Harry realmente le llamo la atención era que a todos los alumnos parecía que les fascinaba el comienzo del ciclo escolar, todos estaban contentos de volver al colegio y encontrarse con sus amigos y por sobretodo no ver mas a sus padres, era como si la escuela le diera libertad a los alumnos, una libertad que no estaban dispuestos a perder.

Luego de varios minutos mirando el andén, Harry decidió concentrarse en sus estudios, el hecho de haber comenzado a estudiar los ramos optativos lo había detenido en su avance, en Astronomía y Herbología había avanzado recién al quinto año, en HDLM aun estaba en tercer año, Pociones había conseguido entrar por poco al cuarto año, en DCAO había conseguido llegar al tercer año (el tenia una habilidad espectacular en esa materia), Transformaciones había alcanzado por fin el segundo año, en Encantamientos iba a mediados de segundo año. En cuanto a los ramos optativos de tercer año solo destacaba en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (CDCM) en donde había conseguido llegar al nivel de quinto año (todos esos años escuchando a Hagrid habían valido la pena), en cuanto a Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia aun se encontraba en el nivel de los alumnos de tercer año lo cual lo frustraba bastante y por donde decidió empezar a repasar ahora que estaba en el tren. No llevaba ni dos minutos leyendo su libro de Runas Antiguas cuando alguien entro en el compartimiento, era el muchacho pelirrojo, larguirucho que había conocido anteriormente, su nombre era Ron y a pesar de ser mas alto que Harry parecía que el muchacho lo intimidaba, lo que Harry encontraba bastante gracioso, luego de lo que pareció un minuto en el cual Ron no dijo nada y como seguía parado en la puerta Harry decidió intervenir.

- supongo que quieres sentarte, ¿no es así Ronald?- Harry le hablaba con el libro aun en sus manos y su vista por sobre el libro a lo que Harry pensó que el ambiente no daba para la compañía pero Ron le dio una sonrisa y se sentó frente de él, lo cual alegro al muchacho.

- oye Harry, digo, ¿tú de verdad eres Harry Potter, verdad?-

-si Ron, soy Harry Potter-

-esto es muy extraño, todo el mundo mágico cree que estas muerto, imagina lo que causara tu presencia en el mundo-

-¿te refieres a Voldemort no?-

- guau, nunca había oído a nadie llamarlo por su nombre- Ron parecía bastante sorprendido de este hecho

-¿entonces como lo llaman?-

- pues, "quien tu sabes" o "el innombrable", todo el mundo lo llama así, bueno todo el mundo excepto tu- después de esas escasas palabras ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio y al poco tiempo el tren comenzó a avanzar camino a Hogwarts. Pasado unos treinta minutos desde que el tren abandono la estación Ron volvió a hablar

-¿Harry si tu estas vivo significa que el también, cierto?- el muchacho lo miro unos segundos antes de responder

-eso es lo que me han dicho-

-¿eso es lo que te han dicho?-

-Ron tenía un año cuando fui atacado, ¿no esperaras que recuerde que pasó ese día no?- la cara de Ron tomo un tono rojizo al oír esa pregunta, y Harry supuso que el mundo esperaba oír una historia de heroísmo de la boca del mismísimo Harry Potter lo cual molesto bastante al muchacho. Después de ese intercambio de palabras volvió a regir el silencio, pero fue interrumpido quince minutos después por una señora con un carro lleno de dulces, Harry compro varios tipos de chocolate pero no precisamente para él. Luego que la mujer se marcho tomo un puñado de ranas de chocolate y se las tiro a ron que estaba sentado frente a él.

-toma Ron, come algo a ver si el color de tu cara vuelve- el pelirrojo le dedico una tímida sonrisa

-gracias Harry, y perdona por lo de antes-

-no te preocupes ya me habían advertido que esto podría pasar-

-¿quiénes son esas personas Harry?, antes también las nombraste- a Potter no le agrado esa pregunta, parecía que Ron quería sacarle información costara lo que costara, pero luego de mirarlo directamente a los ojos y no ver malicia en su rostro decidió contestarle, a medias por supuesto.

-mis guardianes-

-¿tienes muchos guardianes Harry?-

-cuatro, pero solo conozco a dos personalmente, a los otros dos solo de nombre-

-¿Harry por casualidad Albus Dumbledore es uno de tus guardianes?- al rostro de Harry lo invadió la sorpresa, ¿Cómo era posible que Ron lo supiera?

-lo sabía, bueno, mamá lo sabía, luego de conocerte mi mamá nos dijo que solo Dumbledore tenía poder suficiente para protegerte de los mortifagos y mantenerte oculto del ministerio-

-¿tu madre conoce a Dumbledore?- Harry estaba sorprendido que alguien conociera a Dumbledore, pero la mirada que Ron le dedico carecía de sorpresa

-todo el mundo conoce a Dumbledore, el es el director de Hogwarts, casi todo mago de Inglaterra ha estudiado en este colegio por lo cual casi todo mago adulto conoce personalmente a Albus Dumbledore- eso tenía sentido e hizo sentir a Harry como un estúpido por no haber llegado a esa conclusión por si mismo. Ahora era momento de Harry de interrogar a Ron

-¿y cómo es él?, ¿Tu lo conoces?-

-sé que es muy viejo, yo aun no lo conozco, mis hermanos dicen que está loco como una cabra. Por otro lado mis padres dicen que es un genio y que confían ciegamente en su criterio- no era mucha la información que Harry había conseguido pero eso bastaba por ahora

-la verdad es que de la locura a la cordura solo hay un paso- Harry no había querido decir sus pensamientos en voz alta pero por algún extraño motivo no había podido evitarlo

….

* * *

...

Los chicos llevaban varias horas hablando cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y por ella entro una niña de cabello castaño revuelto y grandes dientes frontales y un chico de cara redonda que parecía estar avergonzado de estar ahí, la niña se acerco y hablo en un tono mandón

-estamos buscando un sapo, ¿lo han visto?- a Harry le molesto el tono de habla de la chica pero decidió pasarlo por alto

- ¿no deberían presentarse primero antes de preguntar cosas?- el tono en la voz de Harry era el adecuado, pero su actitud parecía a ver sorprendido a los intrusos

-lo siento, soy Hermione Granger y el es Neville Longbottom y es él quien perdió a su sapo Trevor-

-un gusto soy Harry Potter y el es Ronald Weasley, ¿por qué no usan un hechizo para encontrarlo?- La chica estaba dispuesta a responder pero Neville la interrumpió

-¿eres Harry Potter, creí que tú…?-

-si lo sé, no eres el primero que me lo pregunta- Harry miro por el rabillo del ojo a Ron el cual se había puesto tan rojo como su cabello

-siento interrumpir su conversación, pero como haremos para encontrar a Trevor, yo no conozco ningún hechizo que me sirva- Hermione parecía molesta por este hecho mas que por no encontrar el sapo

-el hechizo invocador serviría pero no lo domino- Harry comenzó a pensar y luego de un rato llego a la solución – ¿y un hechizo guía? es fácil de hacer y les puede ser útil- Harry busco su varita de entre sus cosas, la levanto y dijo el hechizo en voz alta – _locus Trevor _– luego de decir el hechizo una luz amarilla salió de la varita y durante unos segundo les apunto el lugar en el que Trevor estaba para luego desaparecer – solo tienen que pensar con claridad lo que quieren encontrar, si no lo hacen el hechizo los podría enviar donde un alumno llamado Trevor, además deben repetir el hechizo constantemente porque dura poco tiempo como se dieron cuenta y cuando estén cerca de él el hechizo no funcionara, pero supongo que esto es mejor que nada ¿no?- tanto Ron como Hermione y Neville miraron sorprendidos a Harry

-¿quién te enseño ese hechizo?- la primera en hablar fue Hermione la cual parecía la mas emocionada

-lo aprendí de un libro, "hechizos básicos para todo uso" así es como se titula-

- ¿y solo te lo aprendiste de memoria?- ahora era el turno de Ron de preguntar

-no, lo practique con anterioridad-

-pero está prohibido que hagamos magia fuera del colegio- Neville parecía nervioso de solo pensarlo

-mi casa está protegida por varios escudos mágicos por lo que es imposible que el ministerio se percate de quien es el que hace magia- Harry solo repetía lo que su padre un año atrás le había dicho cuando comenzó a enseñarle magia practica

-vaya, las familias de magos son increíbles- Hermione era la mas emocionada

- ¿familias de magos?, ah ya entiendo, eres hija de muggles- ahora era Harry quien miraba con emoción a Hermione, después de todo Harry guardo esperanzas de que su amiga Karen tuviera magia dentro de si, lo cual lamentablemente nunca sucedió

-¿Qué es un muggle?- Hermione no estaba familiarizada con las expresiones mágicas

- es una persona no-mágica, una persona normal- fue Ron quien respondió a la pregunta formulada por la chica

-¿y eso es algo malo?- el tono de la chica demostraba que estaba algo molesta

-claro que no- fue Harry quien respondió ahora –solo fue algo que me llamo la atención- luego de disculparse con la chica por si algo de lo que había dicho le hubiera molestado Harry se ofreció a buscar el sapo de Neville junto con ellos, por lo que comenzaron a recorrer el tren hasta encontrarlo y luego de que Neville y Trevor volvieron a estar juntos los cuatro volvieron al compartimiento de Harry y Ron

- ¿Ron, tu tienes una mascota?- Neville estaba bastante feliz de haber encontrado a su sapo y perecía menos cohibido que antes

- no, la verdad es que mis padres no tienen mucho dinero- la cara de Ron se puso roja al decir eso en voz alta, pero a ninguno de sus acompañantes pareció importarle que el tuviera dinero o no

-¿y tu Hermione tienes mascota?- ahora era el turno de la chica el responder a las preguntas de Neville

-no, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de tener mascota- en ese momento la lechuza de Harry ululo bastante fuerte con lo cual los cuatro dieron un pequeño salto –supongo que no será necesario preguntarle a Harry- los cuatro rieron ante el comentario de la chica.

-ella es mi lechuza Hedwing, es un regalo de un amigo, me la obsequio cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts- en ese momento la puerta se abrió y un muchacho pelirrojo con una insignia que tenía una gran P entro

-Ron aun no estás listo, cámbiate de ropa que estamos por llegar al colegio- y dicho eso se dio media vuelta y se fue. La primera en pararse fue Hermione quien salió corriendo llevándose con ella a Neville. Harry comenzó a cambiarse de ropa y una vez que estuvo listo tomo su varita y la guardo en un bolsillo de su túnica (ya se podía ver el castillo por la ventana)

-tu hermano es mas encantador de lo que me habías dicho Ron-

-y eso que no lo conoces ni compartes tu casa con él, estoy seguro que lo llegarías a amar- ambos chicos comenzaron a reír ante sus respectivos sarcasmos y ya mas relajados esperaron tranquilamente a que el tren se detuviera.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Harry y Ron habían abandonado el tren y ahora se encontraban en la plataforma de una estación ajetreada con estudiantes, ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer o adonde ir, por suerte la voz de un viejo amigo lo guio

-todos los de primer año por aquí, ¡hey niño eres de primero debes venir por aquí!, todos los de primer año por aquí- un hombre de tres metros de altura llamaba a los mas pequeños y era imposible para Harry no reconocer a esa persona

-hola Hagrid, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú el encargado de llevar a los mas jóvenes al castillo?-

-era una sorpresa, en cuanto recolecte a todos los niños no iremos- Hagrid siguió llamando a los de primer año hasta que media hora mas tarde ya los había juntado a todos, los llevo a un lago y hay hizo que los muchachos se subieran de a cuatro en los botes que los llevarían al castillo, una vez en el lago Harry pudo ver la magnificencia del lugar que ahora era su hogar. Ahora tanto Harry como sus acompañantes (Ron, Hermione, Neville) estaban bastante nerviosos y una vez que cruzaron el lago se dirigieron directamente al castillo donde Hagrid se detuvo a golpear una gran puerta de roble, la puerta la abrió una mujer alta y delgada de mirada severa y Harry tenía una leve sospecha de quien podría ser esa mujer. La mujer los llevo dentro del castillo y luego de explicarles en que consistían las casas dentro de Hogwarts los dejo solos en una pequeña habitación a la espera de que comenzara la ceremonia de selección. En ese momento Harry comenzó a ver a los chicos que lo rodeaban, todos estaban muy nerviosos y supuso que solo él sabía en que consistía realmente la prueba de selección.

Después de varios minutos la mujer volvió a la habitación e hizo que los alumnos la siguieran a otra habitación mas pequeña en donde se presento

-mi nombre es Minerva Mcgonagall y soy la profesora de transformaciones, además soy la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor por lo que les aviso a los estudiantes que vayan a mi casa que no aceptare ninguna falta al reglamento, ahora avancen de manera ordenada y en fila y en cuanto los llame por su nombre subirán al escenario y comenzara la selección- todos los alumnos se pusieron en fila y entraron al gran salón, este era gigante, cuatro mesas paralelas lo cruzaban para quedar perpendiculares a una quinta en donde estaban los profesores, en las mesas restantes estaban los alumnos separados por sus respectivas casas (Harry se percato de eso debido a las corbatas que los alumnos llevaban), los alumnos de primer año quedaron de pie frente a los profesores como a los alumnos antiguos, luego de que la profesora Mcgonagall carraspeara todo el colegio quedo en silencio y todas las miradas se concentraron en un viejo sombrero que estaba apoyado sobre un banquillo, para sorpresa de los nuevos alumnos el sombrero comenzó a hablar, de hecho comenzó a cantar y al final de la canción y luego de los aplausos producidos en el gran salón la profesora Mcgonagall comenzó a llamar a los alumnos por orden alfabético.

-¡Abbott, Hannah!- al oír el llamado una niña rubia se sentó en el taburete y luego de unos segundos el sombrero seleccionador grito:

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!- la niña corrió hacia la mesa de donde salían unos aplausos estridentes y Harry supuso que cada vez que un alumno era elegido la casa responsable estallaba en aplausos para guiar al niño. Varios niños como Hannah eran elegidos casi al instante mientras que con otros era mas lento el proceso, Hermione Granger estuvo casi un minuto hasta que el sombrero la envió a Gryffindor, Neville estuvo casi cinco minutos con el sombrero hasta que este también lo envió a Gryffindor, otros niños sorprendieron a Harry, uno de ellos fue un chico apellidado Malfoy el cual el sombrero apenas lo toco y este grito Slytherin, la otra sorpresa fueron unas gemelas idénticas de apellido Patil, una fue enviada a Gryffindor y la otra a Ravenclaw, así fueron pasando los chicos hasta que le llego el turno a Harry

-¡Potter, Harry!- en el momento que Harry comenzó a caminar hacia el sombrero se percato que todas las miradas estaban en él, y no solo por ser un nuevo alumno sino porque él debería estar muerto, vio tanto a profesores como alumnos apuntarle y conversar animadamente y para sorpresa de él algunos lo miraban con desconfianza y tal vez ¿odio?, una vez sentado la profesora le coloco el sombrero y todo el cuchicheo del salon se apago

-vaya, vaya un Potter esto es toda una sorpresa- la voz que Harry oía en ese momento parecía venir de su interior, del interior de su cabeza lo que lo tomo por sorpresa

-bien muchacho, es hora de ver que hay en tu interior,… o eres una persona leal y no le temes al trabajo duro… podrías ser un Hufflepuff pero también eres estudioso y eso te envía a Ravenclaw…. ¡NO!, tu lugar está en Slytherin-

-pero yo no quiero estar en Slytherin-

- ¿y por qué no? Eres un muchacho muy ambicioso y Slytherin te proveerá de las armas y los conocimientos que necesites-

- envíame a cualquier casa menos a Slytherin-

-dime muchacho, ¿por qué no quieres ir a la casa de las serpientes?-

-porque nada bueno nace de la ambición-

-no todas las ambiciones son malas niño- el sombrero espero una respuesta por parte de Harry pero como esta no llego simplemente se rindió –bien, bien entonces serás un ¡GRYFFINDOR!-

La mesa de los leones estallo en los aplausos mas efusivos hasta el momento, todos gritaban e intentaban saludar a Harry, fue un caos que solo llego a su fin por la intervención directa de la profesora Mcgonagall. Luego de que volviera la calma la selección continuo y para alegría de Ron este fue enviado a Gryffindor. Después de que el sombrero seleccionador fuera retirado Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio, dio un discurso de bienvenida, el cual "no tenía ni pies ni cabeza", por lo que Harry tuvo que reconocer que el anciano parecía que estaba loco. Luego del discurso comenzó el banquete, había todo tipos de platos, para todos los gustos, Harry tomo sus preferidos además de tres raciones de tarta de melaza y al final del banquete sentía que iba a explotar, por otro lado Ron que estaba a su lado seguía comiendo y Harry sospechaba que su estomago era un pozo sin fondo. Cuando Ron se encontraba en su cuarto postre su hermano Percy "el prefecto" se acerco a hablar con ellos

-felicidades por ingresar a Gryffindor hermano, y también a ti Harry, espero que ambos sean estudiantes aplicados- Ron le dirigió una mirada sarcástica, pero Harry tenía otros asuntos en su cabeza

- Percy, ¿me podrías decir quiénes serán mis profesores este año?- a Percy la aptitud de Harry lo alegro bastante

- bueno Harry, la profesora Mcgonagall tiene transformaciones, el profesor bajito al lado de Dumbledore es Filius Flitwick y es el encargado de encantamientos, el hombre con turbante es el profesor Quirrel de DCAO y a su lado esta Severus Snape el profesor de pociones…- en ese momento Harry dejo de escuchar, él solo quería saber el nombre del sujeto que no dejaba de mirarlo y que por una extraña razón hacia que su cicatriz doliera y para él eso era sinónimo de problemas.

….

* * *

Harry y los demás niños de primer año fueron escoltados por los prefectos hasta la sala común de su nueva casa, el castillo en si era un laberinto imposible de superar, varias veces los prefectos les gritaban nuevas instrucciones y advertencias a medida que avanzaban por los pasillos, de esa forma lograron llegar al piso donde se encontraba el retrato de una mujer gorda llamada adecuadamente la "dama gorda", luego de que Percy diera la contraseña para entrar y que todos los de primer año hubieran pasado el umbral de la puerta(técnicamente era un agujero de paso) se encontraron con una sala cálida que poseía varios sillones y mesas que Harry supuso las usaban los alumnos para estudiar. Percy llevo a las niñas a su habitación y luego a los varones a la suya donde les dio instrucciones para su primer día de clases, una vez instalados los muchachos entablaron conversación y fue Seamus Finnigan un chico con el pelo de color arena quien comenzó a interrogar a Harry

-¿enserio eres Harry Potter?, yo creí que estabas muerto-

-No eres el primero en decirme eso- Cuatro de los cinco chicos en la habitación rieron ante el comentario (incluido Harry) solo Dean Thomas se rebeló a este hecho

-no entiendo de que se ríen, digo ¿qué es tan gracioso?- los cuatro se quedaron viendo a Dean hasta que Ron se percato del problema

-Dean ¿eres hijo de muggles cierto?..., no lo digo con mala intención, es solo que creo que ese es el problema- Dean lo miro un momento antes de responder

-¿hijo de muggles?-

- hijo de personas sin magia-

-no sé si mi padre era mago, el nos abandono a mí y a mi madre cuando era un niño y ella no tiene magia…, se podría decir que soy hijo de muggles- el tono que usaba Dean para hablar le dio a entender a Harry que este no se sentía cómodo por el giro de la conversación, así que decidió intervenir

- cuando tenía un año de edad un mago tenebroso asesino a mis padres… yo sobreviví, no sé como así que no me pregunten, así que para protegerme el profesor Dumbledore me escondió del mundo. Cada vez que le digo mi nombre a alguien ellos me contestan que yo debería estar muerto…, ya me he acostumbrado- Harry mintió descaradamente con lo último, odiaba que le recordaran que debió morir junto a sus padres, por el bien del mundo mágico y su paz Harry Potter no debió sobrevivir. Dean lo miro unos segundos y luego le dedico una sonrisa triste

-vaya Potter tu historia es aun mas triste que la mía-

-sí, siempre soy el centro de atención- ahora los cincos chicos reían ante el sarcasmo de Harry

…

* * *

**_Harry Potter vive_**

Ese era el titulo que el periódico "el Profeta" traía esa mañana, justamente la mañana de su primer día de clases. Harry apenas había conseguido llegar al gran salón sin perderse y no gracias a la ayuda de Ron (este poseía menos sentido de la orientación que un gusano) y ahora que tomaba asiento y se preparaba para desayunar una horda de lechuzas entraba al salón y para sorpresa de Harry una de color pardo le dejo un periódico y una carta, al abrir la carta reconoció la letra de su padre pero lo que decía lo tomo por sorpresa

_**Que tal mocoso**_

_**Hoy en la mañana me he percatado que eres toda una celebridad, dime ¿te persiguen los periodistas? ¿O ya tienes fanáticas que se desviven por ti?, es broma, ten cuidado de ahora en adelante el mundo sabe de tu existencia y no solo tienes que preocuparte de los mortifagos sino que también ten cuidado con el ministerio.**_

_**Repito cuídate.**_

_**Atte. Guardián secreto **_

_**Pd: no llames mucho la atención en clases o nos meterás en problemas a los dos. Dumbledore no sabe que te estuve entrenando**_

Luego de terminar de leer la carta de su padre la atención de Harry se dirigió al periódico que tenía en la mesa, se lo quito de las manos a Ron y comenzó a leer el titular

Harry Potter vive 

Durante la última ceremonia de selección de casas en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se encontraba un joven conocido por todos, dicho joven según nuestras fuentes era el mismísimo Harry Potter, y aunque desconocemos detalles de lo sucedido el director del colegio Albus Dumbledore ha rectificado dicha información. Nos parece prudente recordar que el señor Potter fue alcanzado por una maldición asesina originada por "quien ustedes saben" el día 31 de octubre del año 1981 en el cual el departamento de seguridad mágica detecto tres maldiciones asesinas y confirmo la muerte de James Potter y Lily Potter padres del menor. El joven Harry no fue encontrado entre los cuerpos aunque el ministerio dijo que era imposible detectar a algún ser viviente entre los escombros de la casa del joven matrimonio y por lo tanto el muchacho fue declarado desaparecido y en presunta desgracia (hasta el día de hoy), pero un funcionario del gobierno a dicho, extraoficialmente, que Harry Potter fue puesto bajo protección del mismísimo Dumbledore y aunque el ministerio desconocía este hecho no ha tenido más que reconocer que eso ha sido lo mejor para mantener al muchacho seguro, si toda la información es correcta (y esperamos corroborarla dentro del día) cabe señalar que Harry Potter es la primera persona que sobrevive a una maldición asesina y vive para contarlo, y teniendo este hecho presente no es insensato llamar al muchacho "el niño que vivió".

Harry no podía creer lo que había leído y antes de poder siquiera decir una palabra un nuevo artículo llamo su atención

¿Qué sucedió con "ustedes saben?

Si es verdad que el joven Harry logro sobrevivir al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos no es insensato suponer que "quien ustedes saben" aun siga con vida. El ministerio nunca logro encontrar el cadáver de dicho mago y personalmente creo imposible que un bebe lo haya derrotado y creo que mi duda es compartida por altos mandos del ministerio de magia que al oír estas noticias salieron a primera hora a pedir explicaciones a Albus Dumbledore. Todo esto no son mas que especulaciones por lo que les presentaremos los hechos reales ocurridos durante ese fatídico día...

Harry no pudo terminar de leer el artículo porque en ese momento Ron le quito el periódico de las manos

-no creo que sea buena idea el leer ese artículo, mamá siempre dice que ese periodista es un idiota- Harry no estaba seguro el porqué pero sintió un gran alivio el ver a Ron aun sentado a su lado. Luego de desayunar fueron a su primera clase lo cual fue bastante difícil con todos los alumnos dándose vuelta y obstruyendo el paso solo para poder ver a Harry que gracias a un periodista idiota era llamado "el niño que vivió". Después de una mañana ajetreada todo se calmo, Hermione se acerco a los chicos y les dijo que el director había dado una orden expresa de dejar tranquilo a Harry y los prefectos y profesores se preocuparon de advertirle a todo el mundo sobre los castigos que recibirían si hostigaban al moreno con lo cual la calma volvió a reinar en la escuela.

La primera semana de clases había sido bastante peculiar, en transformaciones Harry no demostró ninguna de sus aptitudes para no levantar sospechas pero comprobó de primera fuente lo talentosos que eran sus compañeros, la gran mayoría era del montón, de hecho la única que resalto en esa materia fue Hermione que logro alcanzar el progreso de un dia de trabajo en solo un par de horas lo que llamo la atención de Potter, en los demás ramos era todo muy parecido la única que resaltaba de manera sorprendente era su compañera de Gryffindor, hasta que les toco astronomía el día miércoles.

Astronomía se dictaba en la torre mas alta del castillo los días miércoles a media noche y para sorpresa de todos, Harry Potter, el muchacho que parecía no querer estudiar era de hecho el mejor de dicha clase. La profesora Sinistra quedo maravillada luego de oír de Harry una cátedra sobre la constelación de Regulus(leo) y su importancia tanto para los magos como para los muggles

-señor Potter me sorprende lo bien informado que está, el firmamento y sus complicaciones no son entendido por muchos y menos por personas tan jóvenes- Harry se sintió sonrojar

- desde pequeño he estudiado astronomía, la persona que me cuidaba le tenía un enorme cariño a este ramo de estudios-

-una persona muy sensata- luego la profesora retomo la clase –para algunos estudiosos la astronomía debería ser obligatoria durante toda la vida del mago, de hecho dicen que la magia misma viene de las estrellas pero otros discrepan alegando…- Harry no pudo oír mas a la profesora, un fuerte dolor proveniente de su cicatriz lo desconcentro por completo, era la segunda vez en menos de una semana lo cual lo inquieto de sobremanera.

…

* * *

-vamos Harry, he oído que Snape es muy estricto- ambos chicos corrían por los pasillos deseando llegar al aula de pociones a tiempo

- es tu culpa Ron, pase media hora intentando despertarte-

Era la primera clases de pociones a la que asistían y esta solo se impartía el día viernes, por lo que no estaba permitido la inasistencia, los chicos apenas alcanzaron a entrar en el aula antes que la puerta se cerrara, como llegaban tarde tomaron asiento al lado de Neville y en ese preciso momento, entre la sombras, el profesor Snape se presento ante la clase

-soy Severus Snape y desde hace once años dicto pociones, ahora pasare lista y en silencio quiero que levanten la mano- Snape comenzó a pasar lista y como había ordenado cada alumno en silencio levantaba la mano, hasta que llego al nombre de Harry, luego de leer el nombre en voz alta, Snape levanto la vista para toparse con los ojos verdes de Potter, luego de lo que para Harry fue una eternidad Snape siguió pasando lista. Una vez que todos los alumnos hubiesen pasado por el conteo, Snape dio un pequeño discurso el cual muy a su malestar Harry encontró interesante y mientras Harry tomaba nota el profesor comenzó ha acribillárlo con preguntas

-Potter, ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?- Harry no respondió, no porque no supiera la respuesta, mas bien era porque el ataque repentino del profesor lo había sorprendido

-vaya vaya, tengo otra ¿Dónde puedes encontrar un bezoar?- Harry volvió a guardar silencio, de hecho todo esto le estaba causando gracia, y mientras Harry mantenía el silencio Hermione Granger hacia lo imposible para que el profesor le preguntara a ella (era obvio, Hermione tenía todas las respuestas)

-¿tampoco?, la ultima entonces, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?- Harry mantuvo su silencio -supongo que ni siquiera has hojeado el libro, para tu información…- en ese preciso momento Harry lo interrumpió

-en ningún momento he dicho que no se la respuesta profesor, si no me equivoco la primera respuesta es "el filtro de muertos en vida", la segunda es "en el estomago de una cabra" y la tercera respuesta es "es la misma planta"- todos los alumnos presentes en el aula quedaron impresionados con la actitud de Harry, pero esto no impresiono para nada a Snape

-vaya Potter eres idéntico a tu padre- la sorpresa se reflejo en el rostro de Harry ¿Cómo era posible que Snape supiera de Max?, no él no podía saber, Dumbledore jamás lo permitiría, el debía estar hablando de James.

-solo nos parecemos físicamente- ahora la sorpresa se reflejaba en el rostro de Snape.

….


	10. Chapter 10

X

Diciembre había llegado, un mes de fiestas y celebraciones. Pero para los chicos era un mes de deberes, Harry y Ron llevaban horas haciendo tareas aunque el único que aun no las terminaba era el pelirrojo (hace una hora que Harry repasaba su libro de Aritmancia) y como no conseguía que su amigo le prestara sus apuntes decidió convencer a Hermione que lo hiciera

-vamos Hermione ya terminaste, solo una hojeada- la muchacha que se había unido al equipo luego de ser rescatada por un troll en el mes de octubre se negó rotundamente

-Ronald sabes muy bien que la trampa no te beneficia en nada- el muchacho bufo al oír a su amiga y arremetió nuevamente

-es solo una hojeada, no recuerdo todos los detalles y la biblioteca ya está cerrada, no querrás que Filch me atrape, ¿o si?- con ese argumento la chica se rindió y le entrego sus cinco hojas de pergamino al pelirrojo el cual la miro sorprendido

-¿cinco hojas?, yo con suerte esperaba llegar a las dos-

-Mcgonagall es muy estricta, te reprobara si no eres lo suficientemente detallista-

-o vamos, Harry ¿Cuántas hojas hiciste tu?- Harry se detuvo de leer un problema de Aritmancia y hojeo sus deberes

-cuatro hojas y medio en transformaciones y seis en Herbología-

-¿cuatro y medio?- Ron no lo podía creer –y no me hagas recordar que aun no empiezo los deberes de la profesora Sprout, creo que terminare mañana en la madrugada, ¡ha mi juventud, se va de entre mis dedos! – Harry sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo, pero Hermione no lo encontró gracioso

-no seas melodramático Ron, si quieres ayuda en Herbología solo pídesela a Neville- Neville era el cuarto integrante en la mesa, era un muchacho callado y hablaba mucho menos cuando se concentraba por entender Transformaciones

-no tengo problemas en enseñarte Ron, pero primero debo entender cómo hacer este hechizo- la frente de Neville estaba a perlada de sudor y no importaba cuanto frunciera el seño no conseguía transfigurar un cabello en una aguja.

Luego de lo que pareció una hora y varias suplicas de Ron para que le ayudaran con su tarea de transformaciones, habían comenzado con sus deberes de Herbología, en los cuales hasta Hermione le pidió ayuda a Neville (Neville supero a todos al confesarles que llevaba once hojas en su informe) y ya mas relajados porque estos no eran hasta después de las vacaciones de navidad que la conversación tomo un tono mas trivial

-¿y ustedes que harán para sus vacaciones de navidad?- como siempre era Hermione la persona que no podía parar de preguntar

-me quedare aquí en Hogwarts, mis padres irán a Rumania a visitar a mi hermano Charlie- Hermione le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa y una mirada de ¿tristeza?, por suerte para ella nadie estaba mirando

-y tu Neville, ¿Qué harás durante las fiestas?-

-mi abuela me llevara donde un tío a celebrar su cumpleaños-

-¿y tú Harry?-

-me quedare aquí, papá está de viaje en el extranjero- Harry estaba tan absorto en el problema matemático, razón por la cual no se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras, a diferencia de sus amigos. El primero en hablar fue Ron –¡no puede ser!, ¿james Potter también está con vida?- Harry no entendía de que hablaba su amigo y al ver la cara de expectación de los demás no tuvo mas remedio que preguntar

-¿de qué estás hablando?-

-¿como de qué?, dijiste que tu papá está en el extranjero- en ese momento Harry se percato de lo idiota que había sido, todo su cerebro se puso a trabajar en una forma de salir de semejante enrollo, por suerte era un chico listo

-no dije papá (DAD en ingles), dije Max- Harry vio en ese momento como la incertidumbre se borraba de los rostros de Neville y Hermione, pero a diferencia de ellos que tomaron la palabra de Harry sin cuestionarla Ron tenía una mirada suspicaz en su rostro, una mirada de "no te creo nada Potter"

…..

* * *

...

Faltaba solo un día para navidad, y en las alcobas de Gryffindor de primer año solo se encontraban dos estudiantes, lo cual era perfecto para un interrogatorio

-Harry te quiero preguntar algo-

-no te prestare mi informe de Pociones Ron-

-no era sobre eso, ¡y no seas mal amigo!-

-¿entonces qué es?, soy todo oídos-

-es sobre tu padre- Harry se quedo mudo, levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos fieros de Ron –se que el otro día dijiste que habías dicho Max en vez de DAD, pero yo sé muy bien lo que oí, por lo que he estado pensando y llegue a la conclusión… de "nada", así que necesito que me digas que es lo que está pasando Harry- el moreno no pudo evitar echarse a reír, Ron se veía preparado e incluso un poco intimidante y al final no tenía nada, pero después de pensarlo(lo venia pensando desde su error hace unos días) decidió que el cómo su mejor amigo merecía la verdad

- para protegerme de los mortifagos Dumbledore decidió darme por muerto, así que en los registros del ministerio yo figuro con otro nombre, figuro como hijo de mi guardián, como primogénito de una ancestral familia de magos. Max es el nombre del hombre que me cuido y me educo como a su propio hijo, Max es el nombre de mi padre- Ron escuchaba con toda la atención posible puesta en Harry –Ron no puedes contarle a nadie sobre esto- el pelirrojo movió la cabeza enérgicamente para luego arremeter con una pregunta

-¿Harry el hombre que te acompañaba en la estación era tu guardián cierto?-

-así es, aunque te debo decir que esa no es su verdadera apariencia, usaba un disfraz- Ron estaba sorprendido e intrigado.

….

* * *

...

-¡Harry despierta, ya es navidad!- Ron le tiro una almohada en toda la cara a Harry para despertarlo, el moreno no podía enojarse con su amigo, después de todo el también ansiaba la llegada de la navidad, se levanto y se dirigió a un gran tumulto de regalos, ya era hora de ver que le habían enviado este año

El primer regalo que tomo era de parte de Hagrid y resulto ser una flauta hecha a mano que al soplarla originaba un sonido parecido al canto de una lechuza. El segundo regalo era de parte de Remus, este era delgado y contenía una pequeña nota:

_**"antes cuando ingresábamos a la casa de Gryffindor los prefectos nos tomaban una fotografía, espero que esta te guste, felices fiestas Harry"**_

Harry desenvolvió el paquete y se encontró con una fotografía mágica en un marco muy sencillo, lo cual a Harry no le importo, lo importante eran las personas en el, comenzó a buscar de inmediato a Remus y se encontró con un chico tímido con un libro bajo el brazo lo que no era una sorpresa, a su lado se encontraban dos chicos de cabello negro, uno tenía una mirada distintiva y de buen porte como si fuera de la realeza, Harry supo de inmediato que era Sirius Black, su padrino, el otro era un muchacho con anteojos y aunque Harry no lo conociera sabría de inmediato de quien se trataba, después de todo eran iguales, hay estaba James Potter con sus ojos y sonrisa juguetona en cierta manera le recordaba a los hermanos gemelos de Ron. Pero la persona que Harry mas ansiaba ver era la que se encontraba al otro extremo de la fotografía una muchacha pelirroja de ojos verdes que poseía en ese momento una hermosa sonrisa, como si ese momento fuera el mejor de su vida. Harry sonrió al ver a Lily Evans y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla la cual limpio de inmediato (no quería que Ron lo viera así), tomo la fotografía y la pego mágicamente en la cabecera de su cama. El siguiente regalo que abrió era de parte de Ron, constaba de un suéter tejido y una caja de pastel de chocolate casero

-gracias Ron- Harry se puso de inmediato su suéter verde y le mando un mordisco a su pastel de chocolate el cual estaba delicioso

-de nada, le dije a mamá que te quería regalar algo y ella envió el suéter- en ese momento Ron se estaba poniendo su propio suéter de color rojo oscuro –como odio este color-

Harry siguió abriendo sus regalos, Hermione le regalo una caja de ranas de chocolate y Neville una bolsa de gangeas de todos los sabores. El último regalo de Harry era el de su padre. Este consistía en un juego de guantes para buscador y un pequeña snitch de práctica que nunca se alejaba mas de veinte metros del buscador, además en el mismo paquete venia otro regalo, Harry lo abrió y se encontró con una fotografía muggle en la cual él junto a cuatro niños mas se encontraban en el zoo, a la vuelta de la fotografía venia una nota

_**"Es nuestro último día juntos, esperaba dártela en navidad pero tu padre dijo que te quedarías en tu colegio, espero verte en verano un beso KAREN"**_

Harry sonrió al verla y la puso junto a la foto de Remus, solo faltaba hay una fotografía de sus nuevos amigos, se anoto eso mentalmente. En ese momento Ron estallo de felicidad

-¡Harry esto es fantástico, gracias!- en ese momento Harry puso su atención en su amigo y el motivo de su felicidad -¡las 100 mejores jugadas de la historia de los Chudley Cannons! Manual del entrenador- Ron leyó en voz alta el título del libro que tenía en las manos –este es el mejor regalo del mundo-

-me alegra que te guste- una vez que todos los regalos fueron abiertos ambos chicos se disponían a salir de la habitación

-Harry te falto un regalo- el muchacho se devolvió al oír a Ron

- ¿de qué hablas?, los abrí todos-

-tal vez imagino cosas pero de aquí veo un presente, esta debajo de tu cama- Harry se acerco a su cama y efectivamente había un paquete, este estaba sin nota y extrañamente era liviano a pesar de su espacio. Harry rasgo el papel y de el cayo una hermosa capa, al tomarla Harry sintió como si tocara el agua y Ron soltó un grito

-¡wow! ¡Es una capa de invisibilidad!, es la primera vez que veo una-

-¿entonces como sabes que es una?-

-¡ya cállate y póntela de una vez!- Harry obedeció y se coloco la capa de tal forma que esta lo cubriera por completo

-¡ves, te dije que era una capa de invisibilidad!- Harry se acerco a un espejo para verse y efectivamente no podía verse, era invisible, luego tomo la capa, la doblo y la guardo en su baúl, se acerco al papel de regalo y al tomarlo del piso una pequeña nota cayo, esta estaba escrita con una caligrafía pulcra y desconocida para el

_**"Tu padre dejo esto en mi poder antes de morir, ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto, utilízala bien y feliz navidad"**_

Todo era de los mas extraño pero no logro hablarlo con Ron pues en ese mismo instante los gemelos Fred y George entraban a la alcoba

-¡feliz navidad chicos!, y ahora vamos a comer que nos morimos de hambre- dijeron ambos al unísono

…..

* * *

...

Harry estaba mas que intrigado con la capa de invisibilidad, jamás pensó que heredaría algo de James y ahora sin que lo pidiera tenía a Hogwarts como su patio de juegos, esa capa le abría las puertas a un nuevo mundo, así que esa misma noche decidió ocupar la capa, pero no la utilizaría para bromas y travesuras como su padre (era obvio que para eso la usaba), la utilizaría para revelar misterios.

Desde octubre que estaba obsesionado con lo que protegía Fluffy el perro guardián de Hagrid, fuese lo que fuese era lo suficientemente atractivo como para que Snape arriesgara su vida intentando obtenerlo y eso incomodaba enormemente a Harry, Snape era un hombre demasiado sospechoso a los ojos de Harry, era oscuro y maquiavélico y como punto extra conseguía que la cicatriz de Harry (la prueba innegable del ataque de Voldemort a su persona) ardiera, Harry jamás lo diría en voz alta pero ese hecho lo atemorizaba

Recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts Harry no pudo evitar recodar la promesa que le había hecho a Hermione antes de que ésta se fuera por sus vacaciones de navidad

-Harry estoy segura que la información sobre Nicolás Flamel se encuentra en la sección prohibida-

-el hecho que sepamos donde esta no significa que podamos obtenerla Hermione- era la quinta vez que tenían aquella conversación y para lastima de Harry Ron decidió dejar de intentar convencer a su amiga de la imposibilidad de entrar a la sección prohibida sin que nadie los viera

-solo debemos entrar sin que nadie nos vea, vamos chicos es lo mejor-

-madame Pince siempre está vigilando, no podemos sortear su ojo vigilante- Harry volvía a repetir sus palabras como tantas veces antes pero estas ya no tenían eficacia

-¿y qué tal de noche?-

-ahí tenemos a Filch, y entre Filch y Pince yo Prefiero a Pince- Harry no podía estar mas de acuerdo con Ron

-está bien, pero quiero que me prometan que durante las vacaciones no harán nada, no quiero perderme el momento triunfal por estar con mis padres-

-por supuesto mi señora- seguido de sus palabras Ron se levanto de la mesa e hizo una reverencia en dirección a Hermione lo cual produjo que esta se sonrojara

Ahora Harry poseía la forma de entrar a la sección prohibida sin ser descubierto por Filch, era la oportunidad perfecta para descubrir quién era Flamel, todo marchaba a su favor hasta que doblando un pasillo se encontró con Snape y Quirrel, ambos discutían acaloradamente y Harry temiendo ser descubierto por chocar con algo o alguien decide esconderse en una sala en desuso, la conversación fue tan acalorada que incluso Filch fue atraído al pasillo e intento contener a los dos hombres (de hecho contenía a Snape que parecía querer maldecir a Quirrel) y una vez que todo se calmo Harry llego a la conclusión que este no era el mejor día para una de sus aventuras y cuando estaba dispuesto a abandonar el salón se percato que este era diferente a cualquier otro salón. Harry había entrado a otros salones en desuso pero este parecía que no había sido limpiado en décadas habían apiñadas en las paredes instrumentos mágicos destruidos e incluso libros de textos pero lo que llamo la atención del muchacho fue un espejo de tres metros que estaba al otro lado del salón, este espejo era bellísimo, un marco de oro lo hacía resaltar como si este hubiera pertenecido a la realeza y en el marco tenía unas palabras gravadas (latín seguramente) lo que ha Harry le resultaba sospechoso, pero lo que verdaderamente le llamo la atención fue su reflejo en ese espejo o mejor dicho su falta de reflejo, y es que el muchacho se había quitado su capa una vez que se encontraba resguardado en el salón, y estando de pie frente al espejo se percato que su persona no se reflejaba en el, todo el salón se reflejaba con las chucherías rotas e incluso las telas de arañas que colgaban del techo todo excepto el, por un momento Harry creyó que el espejo estaba malo, que tenía un desperfecto y que esa era la razón que estuviera en ese salón, pero entonces dos figuras se reflejaron, dos personas tomadas de la mano aparecieron de la nada, el muchacho creyó que había mas personas en ese lugar y al voltearse se percato que no había nadie, entonces volvió a mirar al espejo y de inmediato reconoció a las personas, eran sus padres. Hay estaban Lily Potter y su esposo James tomados de la mano y sonriendo y antes de que Harry supiera que sucedía una tercera persona salió de la nada y se colgó de los hombros de sus padres, era un hombre de cabello negro y mirada altanera pero que poseía una hermosa sonrisa, sin lugar a dudas era Sirius Black su padrino y mejor amigo de James, este beso en la mejilla a Lily y en el preciso instante recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte de James pero a pesar de la escena los tres se reían como si todo fuera lo mas normal del mundo, Sirius se sobaba el hombro como queriendo decir que le dolía mucho pero su sonrisa lo delataba, se notaba que solo lo hacía para molestar a James, en ese momento otras dos personas entraron en la escena un par que Harry conocía bastante bien, al ver a Remus Lupin Harry se sintió inmensamente feliz, pero no tanto como las personas en esa escena, Sirius y James saltaron sobre Remus y le hicieron perder el equilibrio, los tres estaban en el suelo como si se trataran de niños pequeños y no adultos que se reencontraban pero a pesar que James y Sirius reían Harry podía ver a Remus llorar, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza eran mas bien de felicidad. La persona que venía con Remus era Hagrid y este paso por alto la reunión de los viejos amigos y se dirigió directo a donde estaba Lily a la cual abrazo de inmediato, pero no fue un abrazo como los que le dedicaba a Harry por su cumpleaños (el muchacho siempre temía salir con algún hueso roto) sino uno con mucha delicadeza como si este estuviera abrazando a una muñeca de porcelana. Luego de los abrazos y las lagrimas otras dos personas entraron en la escena, personas que Harry no esperaba ver en esa situación pero que lo alegraron enormemente, ahí estaban Max y Karen como extraños en aquella reunión, pero que de inmediato Remus y Hagrid integraron al grupo, al parecer Lupin hacia las presentaciones y Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta de las características que compartían, James, Sirius y Max. Los tres tenían el cabello negro y la piel blanca, incluso casi median lo mismo y en cierta manera se parecían (quizás debido a que los tres eran sangre pura, tal vez eran familiares pensó Harry), pero lo que de verdad llamo la atención de Harry era la diferencia mas evidente, sus miradas, James tenía una mirada juguetona, picara, como si todo fuera un juego, Sirius tenía una mirada altanera, como si el fuera amo del universo y Max tenía una mirada astuta, como si calculara todo lo que veía como algo a su favor, algo a utilizar. Mientras Lupin presentaba a los hombres Hagrid presentaba a las mujeres y fue increíble el hecho que Lily y Karen se llevaran tan bien. Toda la escena era maravillosa a los ojos de Harry, una escena de película que él veía a través de un vidrio o bien en el televisor, y entonces sin aviso James Potter se alejo de la escena y se acerco a donde estaba Harry y este le tendió la mano como si quisiera que Harry la tomara y formara parte de la escena, el muchacho estaba en shock, a tal nivel llego su miedo que incluso pensó en huir, pero antes de que su cuerpo ejecutara la orden de correr vio como Lily se acercaba e imitando a su marido está también le tendió una mano, y a diferencia de lo que paso con su padre esta vez Harry estaba dispuesto a aceptar la invitación, su mano se despego de su cuerpo y comenzó a acercarla a la mano de su madre, por un segundo, un bellísimo segundo Harry creyó que conseguiría sentir a su madre, incluso paso por su cabeza la loca idea de poder entrar en el espejo y poder compartir con las personas que ahí se encontraban, pero nada de eso paso, con lo que se encontró fue con el frio vidrio que lo separaba de ese mundo de ensueños, y sin poder contenerse las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, Harry lloraba todo lo que jamás había llorado por sus padres, siempre evitaba pensar en la familia que había perdido, pero en ese preciso momento viendo a sus padres de pie sonriéndole e invitándolo a unírseles no se pudo contener, lloro tanto que sus ojos se secaron, lloro tanto que su pecho le dolía y le faltaba la respiración

….

* * *

...

-Ron, ¡Ron!, despierta hay algo que quiero mostrarte-

- Harry aun no amane… ¡¿Qué te paso amigo?! …. ¿Estabas llorando?-

- eso no importa, ven encontré algo genial-

A Ron no le agrado nada que Harry lo despertara en la madrugada, pero el hecho que su amigo hubiese estado llorando lo inquieto bastante. Siguió a Harry por unos pasillos en los cuales nunca había estado y este lo llevo a un salón que al entrar se percato que estaba en desuso, el salón estaba cubierto de telas de araña y muebles rotos, pero a Harry nada de eso le importaba, lo único que le importaba era un espejo que se encontraba al otro extremo del salón, una vez que cerraron la puerta del salón Harry se paro frente al espejo y sonrió

-¡hey amigo!, si que estas feliz pero debo decirte que en los baños del dormitorio también hay espejos- Harry solo sonrió y le llamo para que se parara a su lado

-en serio Harry para vernos los dos en un espejo tenemos los del dormitorio-

-¿no los ves?-

-¿a quién voy a ver?, solo estamos los dos-

-Ron párate donde estoy yo-

-¿y para que quieres que….? ¡Wow mírame!-

-¿Qué es lo que ves Ron?-

-¿no puedes verlo Harry?- el moreno negó con la cabeza -soy yo, aunque mas alto y musculoso, debo tener 15 o 16, soy prefecto y capitán del equipo de Quidditch, ¡esto es increíble!, ¡un espejo que muestra el futuro!-

-siento decirte que no es el futuro lo que muestra este espejo Ron-

-¿de qué hablas Harry?-

-yo veo a mi familia Ron, toda mi familia incluyendo a mis padres y mi padrino los cuales fueron asesinados por Voldemort, todos están hay llamándome y yo no puedo entrar, no puedo entrar al espejo- las lagrimas volvieron a escapar de los ojos de Harry y en ese momento Ron comprendió porque su amigo había estado llorando. Ron se sentó en el suelo y le pidió a Harry que hiciera lo mismo

-¿Quiénes mas están hay Harry?- Harry se seco las lagrimas con la manga de su pijama

-también están Remus y Hagrid… y Karen y Max-

-una familia bastante grande ¿no?-

-si…..sabía que algo estaba mal con ese espejo-

-¿a qué te refieres Harry?-

-mis dos familias no pueden estar en el mismo lugar- Ron no comprendía a que se refería Harry por lo que el muchacho le dio una breve explicación –te dije que Max es mi padre adoptivo ¿no?, bueno Karen es mi amiga de la infancia y el problema es que si mis padres no hubieran muerto yo jamás los hubiera conocido-

-¿y?- ambos chicos se miraron unos segundos –lo que quiero decir Harry es que no veo el problema de que quieras tener a los que amas a tu lado, digo es normal, pero un día tú te casaras y tendrás hijos y ellos serán tu familia y quizás aparecerán en este espejo junto a tu antigua familia pero eso no importara porque al final todos estarán en tus pensamientos y en tu corazón- Harry no pudo evitar sonreír

- eres la persona mas sabia de Hogwarts ¿lo sabías Ron?-

-gracias Harry y ahora vamos a vestirnos que quiero bajar a tomar desayuno-

...

* * *

**espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, intentare publicar el proximo este fin de semana **


End file.
